12 Days, 11 Hours and 7 minutes
by Imaspoiler
Summary: What can happen in 12 days,11 hours and 7 minutes? Dung fights! Kisses! Draco turns pink! Deception! Love! Jealousy!Affairs and more!
1. Chapter 1: Confession

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything other than the extras**

**Author's note: This is the revised edition, hooray for my beta**

**Chapter 1: Confession**

"The Holidays are quite near what about…." Ron's words were cut short by the arrival of mail. Owls flew into the Great Hall and students bustled trying to catch the parcels falling all over the place. 

Ron, who was trying to get Pig settled to no avail, was able to unload the package he was sent. He received a letter from his mom; she was inviting all of them to the Burrow for the holidays. "Hey Harry,- " Ron was about to ask Harry if he wanted to visit the Burrow when he noticed that Harry seemed distant when he didn't get mail. He remembered what had just happened, Sirius had died and he was Harry's only 'relative' (A/n: We all know the Dursleys are not and should not be considered relatives, right?) Ron was now more bent on getting Harry to come and visit the burrow with him. "Harry, mum wanted to know if you'd like to visit the Burrow during holidays?" he asked. 

Harry looked at Ron and nodded. He needed the break and considering that he didn't have Sirius anymore, the Weasleys were the closest thing he had to family. 

"What about you, Mione?" Ron asked. 

Hermione who received a letter from Viktor Krum was busy writing him a reply and did not hear Ron's question. 

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Ron asked. 

Harry who was sitting beside Hermione tapped her shoulders. She looked at them with confusion, "I'm sorry. What?"

"Do you want to go to the burrow with us?" Harry asked. 

"Don't bother asking her. She's too busy with her Viky-wikie." Ron said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"What is your problem?" Hermione asked, placing her quill down.

"Why do you even bother with Krum?" Ron asked.

"I really do not see how that is any of your business." She answered in a raised voice.

 "Do you really think he's gonna settle for you?" he asked.

"What are you getting at?" Hermione answered with raised eyebrows, eyeing Ron carefully.

Harry noticed the tension between the two and decided to intervene. "I think you better um….rephrase that last comment, Ron."

"I meant do you trust him. No, Can you trust him? He's famous for goodness sake. A lot of girls like him. He could be cheating on you! "Ron's words caught a few Gryffindors attention, and now they were listening intently to Hermione's reply.

"I don't see the point in discussing my love life with you," she looked at Ron, "and with all of them." She eyed the Gryffindors who were looking at them.

"So you admit it. You are having a relationship with Krum!" Ron stated as if he solved a crime. 

"And I really don't SEE what that is to YOU." Hermione retaliated emphasizing her point.

Harry knew the depth of Ron's feelings for their friend. He knew why it mattered and he knew that today was going to be the day she found out. "Ron, Mione, Why don't we go somewhere else?" he asked.

"Okay, but I don't see the point in actually having this CONVERSATION." Hermione said, packing the quill in her bag and placing the parchment in her pocket before getting up.

"We better go to our room." Ron said, following Hermione.

"And to think I was hungry." Harry whispered to himself as he grabbed an apple before following his two best friends.

Hermione and Ron continued bickering until they got into the Gryffindor prefect common room. Harry situated himself on the couch and listened to the argument. 

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Hermione asked, almost screaming.

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!" Ron answered in a voice with the same tone.

"I REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU. YOU COULDN'T EVEN ASK ME TO A DANCE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME ABOUT RELATIONSHIPS!" she screamed incredulously.  She calmed slightly as a thought came to her.  "Have you ever had a relationship?" she asked in mock tone.

Ron was left speechless. It was true he never had a girlfriend before. Harry, who was still watching the whole thing in silence, saw Ron's face fall.  He took pity on his friend and said slowly "Mione, I think what Ron is trying to say is do you love Krum?" Both pairs of eyes were on Hermione, but she remained silent. Ron, who had expected a quick yes, looked pleased at this. 

"That's it! Do you love Krum?" Ron asked.

"……" Hermione couldn't answer.

"Well, do you?" Harry asked. He knew that this was the only way he could finally help Ron admit that he liked Hermione.

"No…."

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I don't love Krum. That's why I was writing him a letter explaining my feelings or rather my unfeelings (A/n: Is that even a word?) for him." She answered in defeat.

Ron sat on the couch beside Harry, completely shocked. Harry who knew the right moment had come elbowed Ron. Ron finally caught on and stood up again.

Hermione who was still embarrassed by her last statement was surprised to see Ron suddenly in front of her looking dead serious. He took both her hands, and looked her in the eyes. She noticed that his palms were sweating and he was nervous. "Ron, what are you…."

"Hermione Granger, I love you." He said in one quick statement that was barely audible, but that was enough since Hermione was so close. Hermione stood there shocked like she never was before. More shocked than she had been with Viktor because somehow she always expected it from Ron. 

"Now would be a good time to say something." Ron said.

Harry, who was very pleased that Ron had finally said it, was alarmed with Hermione's silence. He knew that Hermione was smart so she probably suspected Ron had liked her, but what Harry hadn't expected is that Hermione might not like Ron. _Oh, Crap! _He thought.

"Ron….I……I…..need to think about it." Hermione instinctively tossed her bag and left the room as fast as she could.

"That didn't go exactly as I thought," was all Harry could muster.

Ron was frozen to the spot in shock.


	2. Chapter 2 : Decline

**Disclaimer: Like I said earlier….**

**Chapter 2: Declines**

(A/n: All their thoughts would be italicized)

_What just happened? I need to think._ Hermione left the room in such a hurry that she didn't notice a person in front of her. She had a head on collision with him, and fell to the floor. When she picked herself up, she saw Malfoy glaring at her.

"Will you look where you're going mudblood! I don't want your dirt all over me." He said with his usual drawl. 

_Oh, bloody hell, of all people why did it have to be him. Ugh!_ She didn't want to waste her time on Malfoy so she just got up and walked away not even giving him a second glance. She needed to get away from people. She needed to think, so she made her way to the lake.  The lake was the only place, other than the Forbidden Forest, that people didn't flock. She sat on one of the boulders and thought about what had just happened. 

_ Why do these things happen to me? I'm a nice girl; I don't deserve emotional turmoil at my age. I'm trying to get away from Krum, and now Ron comes in. For goodness sake, I am not even beautiful.   _Even though she had grown, she was still shorter than her two best friends, who seemed to have experienced severe growth spurts throughout the years.  She still had her disturbingly bushy hair, but on the bright side, she finally filled out some of the proper spaces in her wardrobe. Ron had grown eight inches taller and now had a deep voice, which sounded very different from his past squeaky voice, and Harry's passion for quidditch finally paid off, and gave him a strong muscular body enhanced by his boy next door look making him irresistible. 

_Very yummy!_She thought to herself. 

_What are you thinking of? This is Harry?! _Snapped her more rational side.

_C'mon Mione, you can do this, it's just those damn over worked hormones that are doing this to you. Get a grip. Think. Although the spirit was willing, the mind wasn't. She noticed the bruise she had gotten from the fall earlier and so once again, her thoughts strayed from her purpose and landed on a particular devastatingly handsome Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, who had been terribly blessed by puberty. His lean and lanky body had transformed itself to a more toned form, since he was also in quidditch. The silvery blonde haired pale boy was still there, but now with a greater sense of arrogance that came from knowing that he was one of the 'hottest' boys around.  The difference between Harry and Malfoy was all in the image.  Harry was wholesome, boy-next-door handsome while Malfoy was the bad boy, devilishly handsome. Both Harry and Malfoy had basked in the glory of their beauty, having been asked by girls from all houses for either a date or just a plain snog in Malfoy's case. _

_Would have been yummy, if wasn't such a great prat, git, moron, arse, …. _She continued on in her mind, thinking of adjectives to describe her most despised enemy.

Draco just left one of his snog sessions with a Ravenclaw prefect when that damn mudblood ran into him. He was caught a bit off guard but was able to steady himself. The Mudblood, however, had fallen down. 

"Will you look where you're going, mudblood! I don't want your dirt all over me," he drawled, accompanied by a glare. He was a bit surprised when this was met with only a retreat, since he had expected a comeback from the smart-ass Gryffindor. 

_What's__ her problem? _He was about to leave when he noticed a parchment lying on the floor. Curiosity got the best of him and he picked it up and stashed it in the pocket of his robes, he decided to read it later when no one was watching. The owner might see him and retrieve it. He made his way to the Slytherin prefect room and settled comfortably in a green armchair. He took the parchment from his pocket and started reading.

Dear Viktor,

I am glad that you are having fun there. I do 

believe it is rather exciting, but like I have said before I 

just don't agree with flying. 

I'm glad that you feel like I'm the right person 

for you but I must decline from your generous offer. I feel 

that we have really connected, but I do not see a 

relationship beyond what already exists between us. 

Also, with all the recent events concerning Voldemort**,**

I'm sorry I forgot you don't call him by his name, You-

Know-Who I really don't have enough time to get into a 

serious relationship. I really like you, but I believe that it 

might only be in the form of friendship. I'm terribly 

sorry. Hope we can still be friends.

Truly Yours,

Hermione

Draco had just finished reading when a plan spread in his twisted mind. _Hell! Granger had enough guts to break up with Viktor Krum, international quidditch player. Bloody Bitch! This will surely make my day. _Draco thought as he laughed a sinister laugh that echoed through the walls of the room. Crabbe and Goyle had just entered and looked dubiously at the laughing boy.  His laugh sent chills up their spines. Even though they had spent most of their time with him, it always scared them when he laughed like that because it only spelled impending doom to the person he was laughing at.

Hermione was still thinking of several words to describe her most despised enemy when she noticed that the lights in the castle were already being extinguished. 

_I'll__ just think about this tomorrow. _She made her way back to the Gryffindor prefect common room and saw Ron sleeping quietly on the couch; he had probably been up waiting for her. She summoned a blanket for Ron. 

"Accio blanket." A red and gold blanket moved through the air and settled on her hands. She carefully placed it over the sleeping boy and made her way to her room. She threw her robe on the nearest chair and went straight to sleep.

The next morning when Hermione got up, she made her way to the bathroom and took a long hot bath, forgetting her plight for a short while. After she finished, she had walked in front of the table and started brushing her hair. That's when she noticed her robe. 

_Oh, I forgot to owl my letter to Viktor. I had better send it today. _She took her robe and slid her hand in the pocket. When she found no parchment, she searched her whole room with no result. She went out to the common room and thought that it might have fallen when she summoned the blanket. She quietly searched the room, trying not to wake Ron up until she had no choice.

"Ron? Ron, are you awake?" she poked the red head's arm twice. Ron grunted and moved but didn't wake up.

Hermione tried again now with a louder voice. "Ron? Ron? Wake up." 

Still Ron just mumbled a few words. "….not yet, mum….I'm still sleepy…..wake Ginny first..." She stifled the laugh that wanted to come out, Ron thought she was his mum. She decided that this was going to take extreme measures. "RONALD WEASLEY, GET UP FROM THAT COUCH," she bellowed in a Mrs. Weasley imitation. Ron's body suddenly jerked up and he was now staring at Hermione's face with utter annoyance.

"You could've wakened me a bit quieter."

"I'm really sorry, Ron, but I can't find the letter I was going to owl Vikt---Krum. I was wondering if I might have left it there on the sofa."

Ron suddenly remembered the whole escapade, and started to have a tinge of pink on his face. "It might be inside my room." She eyed him suspiciously, but before she could utter a word he continued, "Harry placed your bag there so I won't be uncomfortable if I slept here," he now said almost above a whisper "while I was waiting for you."

"Can I please have it back?" she asked. 

"Sure, I'm sorry. Harry also insisted on waiting for you so I asked him to sleep in my room." Ron made his way to his room and took the bag out. Hermione rummaged through it, but didn't find the letter. 

"Maybe Harry saw the letter? Do you think we should wake him?" she asked.

"Oh, I bet he won't mind." He went back inside his room and then after a while came out with a half awake Harry.

"Good morning," Harry said groggily. 

"Harry, have you seen the letter I made for Vikt---Krum?" Hermione asked, desperately. 

"No, you took it out with you when you left." Harry answered.

Hermione slumped back on the sofa. _Oh, crap! I lost the letter. What if somebody found it? Oh no. I'll have more problems than before. _She wanted to scream, cry, anything to release her tension.

"Is there any problem, Mione?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to his friend who looked like she could spontaneously combust any minute. 

"No, Harry. I just lost the letter I was going to send Krum, somebody might have found it. I don't know." She said morbidly, looking straight at the fire. 

"What? Maybe we can retrace your steps. Do you remember where you went yesterday?" Ron asked, trying to be helpful. Hermione nodded her head. 

"Well, where did you go?" Harry asked. 

"By the lake, I went there to----clear my mind." Hermione answered. 

"Maybe it's still there, I can look for it." Ron offered, trying to sound as gallant as possible. 

"I doubt it, it was quite windy yesterday." Hermione answered, drearily. 

"Maybe it got blown into the lake. Maybe no one found it." Harry said, trying to make her feel better.

"Maybe. Try to stop worrying, it will be fine. Okay?" Ron asked imploringly. 

"You're probably right; I don't know why I got so hyped about it." She answered, snapping out of her stupor. 

"Well, I'm really glad everybody's happy, and I hate to be the one to break this to you but—"

"What, Harry?" 

"We have double potions and we are already quite late." He finished.

"Oh Crap!" Ron said, grabbing all his books. 

"Snape would just love taking points from us. Oh, I can just see it now. Mr. Potter, ten points for being late. Mr.Weasley and Ms.Granger twenty points each, shame on you, being prefects and still being late," Harry imitated in Snape's voice, while he packed his things. Hermione grabbed her bag and was already out of the room.

They were five minutes late, Professor Snape had already started his lesson by the time they got there.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, you're late. Fifty points from Gryffindor. Take a seat please." Snape said, looking pleased. Draco who was sitting beside Parkinson told her to move and sit beside Neville. 

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I said so." Draco drawled. She glared at him, but soon complied and sat next to Neville. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the remaining seats. There was a vacant table enough for two and a seat next to the most arrogant boy who ever lived. Harry was already making his way to sit beside Malfoy, so Ron and Hermione could sit together, but Hermione stopped him. 

"Harry you better sit with Ron, we don't need anyone losing their tempers and more points. I can handle Malfoy," she said coolly as she slipped into the seat beside Draco.

Draco was watching them carefully trying to read their lips. He caught Weasley saying he would sit beside him but saw Granger stop him. Apparently Granger didn't want to lose any more points for Gryffindor.  Granger made her way to his table and sat beside him. _Oh, I'm going to have fun with you, mudblood! Just wait. _He returned his attention to Snape who apparently wanted them to work in pairs and make a truth potion. 

"Oi, Granger. Take down notes. I don't want you ruining my grades." He drawled. Hermione just glared at him, took out her quill and started copying everything Snape said. _I wonder when I should do it? Perhaps now? No, later. At the Great Hall. _A smile escaped his lips.

_Oooh__!__ I want to strangle him! That boy is so obnoxious. I can't stand him any longer and I've been here for what, two minutes. Now what in the world is he smiling about?! What a freak! ,Hermione ranted in her head. She copied everything Snape said about making a truth potion. __What did Snape say? Dragon's hide or Dragon's tail? It must be Dragon's hide. As she copied it down his voice drawled back into her ear "It's dragon's tail, Granger."_

"What?" she asked confused. 

"What are you stupid, I said it's dragon's tail.  Can't you even take down a simple potion?"

_Did he just call me stupid? I'm gonna hit him!!!! _"If you're so good at it, why don't you do it?!" she dared, shoving the parchment in his hands. _That guy is a complete MORON. What a great prat!!! "I don't want to use your dirty quill." He said, taking his own quill and elegantly scribbling on the parchment._

Hermione grabbed her quill and glared at him with a look of utter contempt._ _

"What, mudblood? Do you like what you see?  Stare if you want. I know you like it." He said accompanied by his ever-hated smirk. 

Hermione just turned her head away trying to fight the urge to hex him with all her strength. _Maybe if I ignore the great prat he'll just shut up. _

"What? Are you trying to ignore me now?" he asked with an innocent tone. 

"Just SHUT UP, Malfoy," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, now why would I do that?" He said.

She was just about to snap back at him when Snape told them to prepare the potion.

"Anyone who is unable to make it will fail. All the ingredients are on the table. I suggest you cooperate with your partner." Snape finished.

"C'mon, move it Granger!" Hermione eyed him, eyes turning into slits. _ Yes, oh great git, sir. I swear if Malfoy doesn't stop bothering me he's going to regret it. _She thought as she prepared the ingredients. 

_Damn Granger so impossible!__ Stupid mudblood! She'll die with embarrassment! Perfect! _He thought as he watched her prepare the ingredients. He was amused at how easily he could get on her nerves. He lived for these moments, pushing the buttons of the Dream Team had become a favorite pastime for him.

"Do it faster, will you?" he commanded. He saw her knuckles turn white at the command, but she didn't do anything but keep on working. This agitated Draco since he wanted a reason to do something to her. After two hours of nonstop snide comments he finally gave up. The girl was plainly not going to budge and class was over anyway. He needed to formulate his plan for later.

Potions was finally over. She didn't know how much longer she could have lasted. She even resorted to spells just to stop herself from hexing that annoying prat. _Malfoy annoys me and I go use a calming spell. How pathetic am I? _She bit her lower lip, a habit she developed when she was thinking. 

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked. 

"Huh? Oh…nothing. Great Slytherin prat just annoyed the hell out of me." She answered. 

" I told, you I should've sat next to him." Ron said. 

"And what? Get detention for beating him up." Hermione retorted. 

"Hey, I was just saying. No need to get all upset about it." Ron answered.

"Sorry, I'm just not having a good day. Between losing the letter, and now the great git it is just too much for one morning." 

"Defense Against Dark Arts next, at least we're with Ravenclaws." Harry commented. 

"Thank God!" was all she said.

"Finally, the day is over." Ron said, as he dragged his sore feet on the floor.

"I agree." Hermione answered.

            "What?! Did I just hear Hermione Granger say that she was happy that classes are over." Harry said in mock tone, "What did you do with the real Hermione?" He was shaking her shoulders.

            "Stop it, Harry. I'm just glad that my day went well….no, better." Hermione had just survived the day thanks to the fact that they hardly saw Malfoy and most of the time her two best friends were with her.

            "I'm hungry." Ron interrupted.

            "Me too. Let's eat." Harry said.

            Draco was already itching to spread the news. He had been waiting for the so-called 'Dream Team' for a while and he was already bursting with anticipation when he saw them enter the Great Hall. _This is it! _He thought. He waited for them to start eating before he began. He slowly stood up and pulled the parchment out.

            "Oi people! Listen to this." The Slytherin table became quiet and listened intently.

_            "Dear Viktor, I am glad that you are having fun there. I do believe it is rather exciting..." he continued. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables soon grew quiet._

            "But like I have said before I just don't agree with flying…" Then the Gryffindors finally fell silent.

            _Ha! Exactly like I expected. He thought as the room fell silent and his voice was the only thing heard._

            Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors wondered why their table was the only place issuing noise. They looked around and saw that they were all watching and listening to Draco who was apparently reading something aloud. 

            "What's he doing?" Harry asked, annoyed at the fact that Malfoy was here talking and everybody else was listening.

            "Dunno." Ron answered.

            "Shhh…listen." Somebody said.

            "I'm glad that you feel like I'm the right person for you, but I must decline from your generous offer." Draco continued.

            Hermione who was also listening grew pale and looked livid. _My letter!__ He found my letter. She felt like crying, screaming and hexing Malfoy all at the same time. She started shaking, trying to stop herself from doing anything she might regret._

            "Malfoy's being a prick again. Don't listen to him, Mione." Ron looked at Hermione. "Hermione?" he asked. Hermione was still shaking and tears were already welling in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't answer. Ron tapped Harry who looked at Hermione.

            "Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

            "That's my letter." She said in a shaky voice.

            Harry looked puzzled. Ron, who understood, suddenly stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table.

            "I feel that we have really connected, but I do not see a relationship beyond what already exists between us." Draco was still reading the letter when he saw Weasley stand up. He still continued. "Also with all the recent events concerning Voldemort**,** I'm sorry I forgot you don't call him by his name, You-Know-Who I really don't have enough time to get into a serious relationship." He noticed people flinched at the mention of His name, some gasped. 

Ron who finally reached the table walked in front of Draco. "Give me back that letter." He said. 

"Now, why would I do such a thing?" Draco drawled. "I really like you, but I believe that it might only be in the form of friendship. I'm terribly sorry. Hope we can still be friends." He continued. 

"Give me that letter." Ron commanded.

Harry, who finally understood, stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table standing beside Ron. "Give that back to us, Malfoy," he said, conveniently spitting the word Malfoy out.

Crabbe and Goyle, who were previously only watching, stood up.

"And what are you going to do about it, POTTER?" Doing exactly what Harry did. "I want to finish my letter, so bugger off." He continued to read. The houses were now terribly excited to know who had written the letter. "Truly yours, HERMIONE."

All of a sudden, whispers broke out from all the tables, some looked at Hermione. Some glared. Some just lowered their heads. A few snickered. Hermione even heard a few words like whore, slut, and bitch…issued from the Slytherin table. She slowly stood up and walked to the Slytherin table.

Harry was trying to stop Ron from pulverizing Malfoy, when he noticed Hermione walk over to them. She was still shaking and tears were already streaming down her face. 

"Here is the great celebrity herself. Miss Hermione Granger." Draco clapped.

Hermione looked at his face and felt a surge of anger. She just wanted to run away and talk with Ron and Harry, but he was there provoking her. 

"What can you say-" Draco's words were cut short by a painful slap to his face. Hermione had wanted to do that for so long. She grabbed the parchment and went out of the hall.

Everybody was too shocked to do anything, even Draco just stood there with his mouth open. Ron was the first to move, running after Hermione. Murmurs were heard, laughter, snickers, and whispers. When Draco finally got over the shock, he started cursing, "WHAT THE HELL, GRANGER! COME BACK HERE! NOBODY DARES SLAP A MALFOY! GOD DAMN, MUDBLOOD! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" He was screaming at the top of his voice.

            Harry started to chuckle. "Well, I was going to do something about it, but it turns out all you needed was a slap." He said, as he left the Great Hall to follow his friends.

Hermione was surprised at what she had done. She was usually levelheaded and rational, but that had just been more than she could handle. She went to her room and locked herself in. She was embarrassed, scared and now confused. _Why did I do that? I'm going to get into a lot of trouble. She was still crying when she heard a knock on the door. _

"Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked.

No answer came.

"I'm going to open the door. Let's talk, okay?" Ron said in a sympathetic voice.

"Just leave." Hermione answered.

"No, you need to talk to somebody, and I'm not going to leave until that somebody is me." Ron replied.

'CLICK' The lock was opened. Ron rushed inside and saw Hermione on the side of her bed trying to muffle her cries. He sat beside her and hugged her. "It's okay. Please stop crying. It's going to be alright." 

"Ron, everybody knows." She said.

"Don't mind them. Who cares about those gits? Just stop crying, okay? After a few days everybody's going to forget, and Malfoy can't touch you. I'll be here."

"Now, don't forget about me." Harry added. "I'll hex that git if you want me to." He also sat beside them.

Hermione smiled. She had the best friends in the world, and one of them loved her. She was a really lucky girl. _I have people who'll help me and protect me; I'll be able to get over this. What Ron said is true, people will forget._

"Now that you're smiling I have to ask, how did it feel to slap a Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was really exhilarating. My heart was pumping and everything." She answered with pride.

"I wish I was the one who hit him." Ron said, anger flaring in his eyes.

"And let Mione miss the chance of a lifetime." Harry said.

They were all laughing at Harry's comment when Professor McGonagall appeared at the door. 

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, I'm disappointed in you, such atrocious behavior coming from a Gryffindor prefect," McGonagall said.

They heard a snicker from behind her, it was Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take fifty points from Gryffindor, and I'm also giving you detention."

"But Professor, Malfoy was the one who started it." Harry interjected.

"Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin as well and Mr. Malfoy will also serve detention. You will be working in the dungeons. Professor Snape's class had a spill."

They saw Malfoy smirk turn into a frown. "But Professor she slapped me."

"Mr.Malfoy, I would have, too, considering what you have done. You will serve the detention today. Come with me I'm going to take you there." She said, leaving them.

Malfoy walked out and followed McGonagall.

Hermione looked back at Harry and Ron.  "It was worth it," she said, a small grin coming to her face

Professor McGonagall took them to the dungeons where the spill had happened. The room stank. "Severus was asking them to make an antidote when a student spilled dragon ordure. You will be cleaning this room without your wands."

"Why does it stink?" Malfoy retorted, getting a whiff of the repulsive smell.

"It's ordure," Hermione said.

"What?" He asked.

"Excrement……feces…..poop." Hermione stated.

"What?! You want us to clean that?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said, lifting an eyebrow. 

"But…that's punishment." Draco replied.

"Well, of course. That's what detention is, after all. I want to see this room clean when I get back. I'll give you two hours. I'll be back by eight to check on the two of you," she said, leaving the room.

"Damn it, Granger! This is all your fault!" Draco said. 

"Whatever! Don't talk to me," Hermione took the bucket and started cleaning.

Malfoy, completely repulsed by the idea of cleaning, sat on one of the stools.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, seeing that he wasn't working at all.

"What do you care? You can clean that yourself." Draco said.

_Stupid git!__ Hope he falls off that stool and lands in this pile of shit! That piece of shit would be right where he belongs! Hermione's mind ranted. _

"Your reaction was priceless Granger, tears and everything" Draco said.

"Do you know what I remember Malfoy?  I remember my palm on you face," she retorted, calmly.

Draco remembered what she had done. He felt sick, he wanted to hex her but McGonagall had his wand. He looked down and saw the mess she was cleaning. He took a rag and threw it on the ordure near Hermione, on impact the rag spurted Hermione with ordure. It landed on her robes and on her face and Draco started laughing. 

Hermione had a surreal look on her face when she felt the ordure. She stood up took her bucket and poured it on Draco's head.

Draco stopped laughing and rage took over. He walked over to the pile, started scooping it up flinging it to Hermione.

Hermione who wasn't to be outdone also scooped poop up and aimed it at Draco.

Several shots were fired and a poop war started.(A/n: Think of it as a snowball fight except for the omission of snow and replacement of ordure.)  The ordure stuck on the wall, it hit chairs, tables, boards, bottles and books. They were both covered in filth. This went on for two hours.

They were still cursing each other and throwing ordure when Professor McGonagall arrived. She saw the mess and was appalled by what had happened. "WHAT ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING?! I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS NOT MESS IT SOME MORE." 

"Bur Professor, he started it." Hermione interjected.

"I don't care who started it. You are both responsible. Another fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. I want you to clean up this MESS, and you are not leaving until you do so.  Mr. Malfoy clean the right side, Miss Granger the left. I'm going to get a prefect to monitor the two of you," she said before walking away.

A while later a Ravenclaw prefect walked in.

"Hi, Divine." Draco said, a sly look on his face.

"Hi, Draco!" she looked dreamily at the blonde who was covered in filth.

"So you're going to monitor us?" he asked, walking closer.

"Uhm…yes." She answered.

"Do you mind cleaning me up?" he asked.

"Uh..No. Here. Ridusdemiente." She muttered.

Draco's robes were spotless; his face was as clean as ever.

"Do you want me to clean you up too?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione was just about to answer when Draco pulled Divine closer to him. "I don't think Granger needs you to do anything for her."

"Yeah, no thanks." She just continued on cleaning the ordure on her side.

Draco whispered to Divine and she took out her wand. "Mobiliarbus Ordure." The ordure on Draco's side rose and dropped into the bucket. 

Draco then started snogging Divine as a thanks for the favor she did.

Hermione was disgusted! She looked at the ordure in her hand and aimed it at Draco but of course her rational side reigned and she decided to not do anything stupid since she already cost Gryffindor 120 points. But she didn't back off either she was devising a plan……..revenge.


	3. Chapter 21: Decline

Disclaimer: agen……

Chapter 2-1: Decline

_I am sooo tired! Stupid evil git!!! _Hermione was dragging her feet to the Gryffindor prefect's room. She had just finished serving detention and it was already 1 am. She was really supposed to finish early but then that stupid evil git did something. _That arse!! Threw his stupid dung on my side!! Aah! Infuriating irksome…….THING.!!!! She grasped for words to describe him but was already too tired. She would get her revenge but for now, she only wanted to sleep. _

"Oblivious." The portrait swung open. She was slowly making her way to her room, when she noticed the lumps on the sofa. She turned around and walked over, she saw Harry sleeping on the couch and Ron on his makeshift bed of armchairs. _They waited for me again, she chuckled. She made her way to Ron who was unceremoniously snoring. She pulled up the blanket and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _

"Night, Ron." She whispered. 

She then made her way to Harry. She faltered; she reached for the couch for support. _God, I'm tired! She steadied herself, and pulled Harry's blanket closer. She was going to give him a goodnight kiss when his eyes slowly opened. _

"Harry?" she asked.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, groggily.

"Go back to sleep, Harry."

"What time is it?" he asked, searching for a watch.

"It's about 1 am, if I'm not mistaken." She answered, swaying from side to side.

"Herm…I think you better go to-" Harry wasn't able to finish what he was saying since Hermione had fainted. She would have hit the ground too, if it weren't for Harry's fast reflexes. "I think you better go to sleep." Harry carried her, lovers' style to her room and got her in bed. _What's that smell? He thought. "Let's get this filthy robe off you at least." He slowly took the robe off and covered her with the blanket, going back to sleep._

_What is that awful smell? _Hermione slowly got up from bed, she looked at her clothes and remembered what she was cleaning yesterday and made a mad dash for the bathroom. She had scrubbed herself for over the sixth time and her skin looked like it was going to bleed if she scrubbed it anymore. She only stopped when it started to sting. After her three-hour bath, she went back into her room where she found Ron and Harry who were carrying a tray of food. 

"What are you doing?" she asked, incredulously.

"Oh, we thought we'd bring you breakfast since you passed out last night." Ron said, blushing a bit.

"Actually, it was Ron's idea. He just forced me," Harry answered, giving credit to Ron. Actually, it was Harry who had the idea since he was the one who took her to bed yesterday, but Ron needed the credit.

"Well, thanks! Oh yeah, Harry, thanks for um…taking me to bed." She said, as she walked closer.

"To bed?" Ron asked, confused.

"She fainted last night, I couldn't let her sleep on the floor now could I?" Harry answered, seeing Ron's red face.

"Now, Ron don't tell me you're going to get jealous of Harry." Hermione stated, as if it was the most ridiculous thought she had ever heard.

Harry looked a bit hurt by the statement but just shrugged it away.

"I know. I…." Ron couldn't express himself properly.

"He loves you, he's jealous naturally." Harry finished.

Hermione turned pink; she kept looking at the tray of food as if one of the desserts just tried walking away. Ron also blushed, red.

"Oh, now don't be so sensitive about this," Harry said in a you-should-know-better tone.

"Anyway, why did you faint last night?" Ron asked.

Hermione started to tell her story, she didn't spare any details, and she even mentioned that Malfoy was snogging a girl crazy in front of her. When she finished, she was panting because she had said it all in one breath. 

"That evil mutated scumbag! He intentionally picked his bucket and threw it all over my side. I had to reclean everything." Hermione added.

"So that's why you smelled like dung yesterday." Harry realized.

"Thank you for reminding me." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"So are you going to get revenge?" Ron asked, itching for a reason to get back at Malfoy. Hermione wasn't his girlfriend yet, but he wanted to protect her. Nobody messes with his girl.

"Well, of course. That git will get his, all in due time."

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I think an accident will suddenly occur."

"Need any help?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I think I can handle ferret boy by myself." She smiled mischievously.

Hermione had already devised her plan and Malfoy, in one way or the other, would pay. She was making her way to the library for some light reading when she bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Hi, professor," she smiled weakly.

"Miss Granger, I've been looking for you."

"Really? What for?" she asked. _I couldn't have done anything wrong. I did clean my side. _She thought.

"You seem to have forgotten to take your wand from me. I was very curious at how fast Mr. Malfoy finished his work."

She wanted to rat on the big ferret but thought better of it. "Oh, he really cleans fast when he wants to." 

She gave her an unbelieving look but didn't pursue the topic. "Here is your wand and I do hope you stay out of trouble, I expect better from you."

"Yes, professor," she answered, taking her wand. She had been headed to the library but she thought she'd drop by the quidditch pitch and watch Harry and Ron practice. She made her way to the field and sat on one of the bleachers.

"Hey, Ron! Look who's here." Harry moved close to Ron.

"Huh? Who?" Ron asked, looking puzzled.

"Not here, down there." Harry pointed to the blob on the bleachers. They were so high up the people below became shady figures, hence the blob that is Hermione.

Ron looked down and moved closer, until he realized it was Hermione. He flew down and leveled with her. "Hey Mione! What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to watch you guys practice."

"Oh well, I know this is really not the time to ask but…" he was profusely red "what do you think bout what I told you."

Hermione started shifting and fidgeting on the bleachers, she looked like her butt was itchy. "Uh….um…. Ron, I honestly haven't thought about it."

"Oh okay. I was just wondering if I had, you know, a chance." Ron also started fidgeting; it was a strange sight since he was on a broom. 

"Ohh…" _Think! Think! You're supposed to be a smart person and you can't even think of an excuse. Shhheeesh! _She mentally scolded herself. "I….I …I have to go, Ron….I just remembered, I forgot to do our Potions essay…I need to go….good luck with the practice." She quickly gathered her things and made a run for the door. "Bye, Harry!" she added before completely leaving.

Harry who heard the goodbye hovered beside Ron. "What happened?" he asked, looking at Ron whose face was now blank.

"….she ran away…" Ron answered, completely stunned.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, bemused.

"I asked her if I had a chance and she just kept rambling then literally ran away." Ron said, still looking at the empty bleacher sit when he felt a whack on the back of his head. He fell off the broom, luckily he was just about four feet from the ground so he didn't get hurt. "What in bloody hell?!" He glared at Harry. Harry glared back. "What?"

"You do not ask a girl if you have a chance just like that. That's just….stupid. You're lucky she didn't just run when you told her."

"But she did."

"Ron, she needs time to think. You can't just expect her to sort her feelings out that fast."

"When did you become a love guru?" Ron asked, getting to his feet and remounting his broom.

"Well, Cho told me a few things."

"HARRY, RON LET'S GET THIS PRACTICE ON!" one of the chasers shouted.

Both Harry and Ron flew back into the practice.

_Great! Great Hermione! Bravo! Potions essay, Snape didn't even ask you to do anything. _"What a lame excuse." She whispered to herself. "Talking to yourself, Granger?" Draco drawled. "I knew you were crazy but talking to yourself." 

"Shut up, Malfoy!" she looked at him as if he was the biggest scum alive.

"Feisty aren't you?" he said, giving her a once over.

"Whatever!" she was walking past him when a strong hand grabbed her arm.

"Do not walk away from me. I'm not finish with you yet." He said in a venomously calm tone.

"Let go of me, Malfoy." She writhed under his hold.

"Nobody slaps me and gets away with it. I'm going to teach you a lesson, Granger. On respect and sophistication, two things you are obviously lacking," Draco said in a harsh voice, moving closer.

Hermione didn't like panicking but that was all she could do, she could feel his breathing. It wasn't nice. She instinctively pulled out her wand and placed it directly over his chest. "Let go of me, Malfoy." She said with a tone of finality. 

"What're you going to do?" he asked, mockingly.

"You don't want to know." Her eyes filled with determination.

He let her go and she walked away from him. "Bitch!" he added.

"Ferret!" she retorted, before walking away.

_Damn that mudblood so infuriating! If I had my wand, I would've place the Cruciatus curse on her. Stupid slut! _Draco made his way to the Slytherin Head boys' room. "Demise." The portrait swung open. He was greeted by his owl. "What's this?" he took the letter from it and started reading. _What?! This can't be. I refuse to stay here for my vacation! He was ranting on and on. He wanted to rip the letter to pieces. He couldn't believe it so he reread it. _

Dear Draco,

How are you? I'm writing to inform you that you are not to go home this holiday since the ministry of magic will be probing our home for your father's things. I do not want you to be involved in these matters so I will just be sending your presents there.

Love,

Mom 

He understood his mom but he didn't want to. He wanted to go back to Malfoy manor where everything was conveniently given to him. _Damn father, getting himself caught! _He respected his father to some extent, but it was never complete. He actually, in honesty, appreciated what the stupid trio did, getting his father caught and everything, not that he would ever admit it though. His father was civil to him, but was completely horrendous when it came to his mother. He would punish her for everything that Draco did wrong. He does something stupid, Narcissa gets punish. He really wanted to go back this holiday to be able to spend more time with her, but that wasn't going to be possible now. _Damn! Stupid Ministry of Magic! Imbeciles! _Draco kept on cursing; he even resorted to throwing his books all over the place just to try to calm himself. The Slytherin female prefect slowly and quietly slipped away leaving him alone on his warpath.

The next day classes resumed it was their last day of classes before their Christmas vacation. Hermione already thought of what she was going to do to get back at Malfoy. She decided that it will be done during Potions-their last period, Harry and Ron were eagerly waiting since Hermione didn't tell them her plan. 

"What do you think will she do?" Ron asked, sneaking glances at Hermione.

"I don't know, she can be pretty shrewd if she wants to," Harry answered, cutting up the ingredients.

"I hope she doesn't get caught. I want to ask her to come to the Burrow with us." 

"She probably won't, and if I know Hermione she would look absolutely innocent," Harry continued. "Ron, I think you better look at what you're—" Once again Harry's words were cut off by an explosion. Ron had added too much Wolfsbane and the potion exploded on his face. He was now a beautiful shade of lime green.

"Mr. Weasley, it's amazing you were able to blow up such a simple potion. I had expected Mr. Longbottom to do it first." Snape said, looking at his lime green face, amusement flashing in his eyes.

He had just mentioned Neville when his potion also blew up. Everyone burst with laughter. "Ah, I was waiting for that." Snape added.

Hermione took this opportunity to slip a hefty amount of Aconite into Draco's potion. _Just enough to cause an explosion, she thought. She started scooting away from Draco, who was now mixing the potion. BAM! Another explosion occurred, everyone was laughing once more until the Slytherins realized whom the potion had hit. The only people left laughing were the Gryffindors. It was an incredible sight, Draco Malfoy was shocking pink, his hair, and clothes up to his shoes were all covered in pink slime. _

"Well, well, well. It seems that everybody's accident-prone today." Snape said, hushing the class.

Draco looked menacingly at Hermione. "You're going to pay," he mouthed as he started wiping the mess from him.

"What? What did I do? Weren't you the one making the potion?" Hermione answered in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Aconite, it is the only thing that would be added to this ingredient to make me turn pink and cause an explosion all at the same time. You were cutting some up just before Neville's cauldron burst." Draco drawled, still looking at Hermione.

_How did he? How? _She was surprised that Draco had known this little fact, but didn't show it. She kept on insisting that she was innocent.

"Don't think you're the only one with a brain here, Mudblood." He whispered the last few words to her. These were the last words he muttered to Hermione until they were dismissed.

"Wow, Hermione! That was bloody great! Malfoy was pink!" Ron had walked beside Hermione, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ron, you were green." Hermione looked disbelievingly at him.

"But that's beside the point," Ron interjected "At least I wasn't pink."

"But the strange thing is, he knew that I was the one who placed the Aconite, even more surprisingly, he knew that I used Aconite." 

"What's so strange about that?" Harry asked.

"I could've used a lot of ingredients, he had specifically known what it was that hit him." Hermione answered.

"Well, whatever. It still stands he was pink." Ron finished. "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

They had gone to the great Hall for dinner and afterwards came back to the Gryffindor prefect common room. They were discussing there plans for the holidays when Ron's question came up.

"So Mione, do you want to stay with us at the Burrow?" Ron asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"I….don't know, Ron" Hermione answered. Ron suddenly looked crestfallen. "I wanted to spend my vacation with my parents. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, that's okay. It would've been fun if you were with us, though." Ron answered, plastering a forced smile on his face.

"Yeah, you would continuously scold us for being immature, uncouth, irresponsible, reckless and annoying," Harry added.

"Yeah, you'd miss it too," Hermione answered jokingly. "You better start packing. The train leaves tomorrow and you might forget some things without me constantly reminding you. I'm going to sleep, night," she waved them goodnight then made her way back to her room.

Hermione had just woken up and was still a bit sleepy but she wanted to see Harry and Ron off. She got dressed and waited for them at the common room. Harry had come in with his trunk floating in the air.

"Morning, Harry!"

"Morning!" Harry answered cheerfully.

Ron had just gotten out of his room and was dragging his trunk. "Wingardium Leviosa." With a flick of the wrist Ron's trunk also started levitating. "Morning!"

"Hey, we better wait at the gate. I think Hagrid's going to take you to the station soon," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we better. We don't want to be left here do we," Harry said.

They made their way to the front gate of the castle where hundreds of students were also waiting. "So we'll just owl you your gift then," Ron said.

"Sure," Hermione answered.

"Mione, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry. What is it?" she asked.

"Let's go some place less crowded." 

"Okay." _What is this about? Probably about Ron, Harry has been egging Ron to me for the past few days. _She followed Harry back into the castle then into an empty classroom. "Harry what's this about?" her question was answered with a kiss. Harry had leaned over and kissed her. She was completely surprised, but when she realized what was happening she started kissing him back. It was her first kiss.

Draco was walking around Hogwarts trying to hide from pug-faced Parkinson who was constantly clinging on him. He made a turn and walked into an empty classroom, where he found Harry and Hermione snogging. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but nonetheless it was a kiss. He hid himself in one of the corners and watched them carefully.

Harry was the first to pull away, he looked at Hermione. She was just standing there shocked. Harry saw what he had done; he had betrayed his best friend. He started apologizing furiously.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I……. slap me," Harry took Hermione's hand and started hitting himself.

Hermione just stood there eyes wide open, still not saying a word.

"Mione……" Harry said.

Hermione finally snapped out of her shock. "Harry, what did we just do?" she asked, her eyes as big as saucers.

"We um…I kissed you. I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I…I…" Harry tried to reason.

"Harry!" a voice broke in. It was Ron. "We need to go!" He came in and looked at his two best friends.

"Okay. I was just…." 

"He was just telling me to take care of myself." Hermione finished. "You better go."

"Yeah, well goodbye then." Ron said.

Hermione had leaned over and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek "Bye, Ron!" Ron blushed.

"Bye Harry!" she added. 

Ron had already turned his back when Harry looked back and mouthed 'I'll write. I'm really sorry.' Then he also walked away.

Hermione had slumped back on the wall. Her life was a wreck. She had betrayed Ron with Harry. _Hermione, what do you get yourself into? How are you going to fix this? Her thoughts were interrupted by a sinister laugh. She turned and saw Malfoy walk out of the corner of the room. "What're you doing here?" she asked._

"Nothing, thought I'd just drop in."

"What? You can't do anything better than spy on people?" she asked sarcastically.

"You better be nice to me, Granger. I saw you and Potter swapping spit when Weasley was waiting." When he had said this Hermione grew pale, and looked terrified.

"You have no proof," Hermione added gaining a bit of confidence.

"Have you ever heard of a Pensieve? I keep one in my room. So I can keep track of all the fun I've had," Draco said with a drawl.

Hermione's confidence was stomped on. She knew that he probably had one, she heard rumors about his escapades and how he wanted to keep everything in check. She finally surrendered, it was inevitable. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked with utter loathing.

"Let's begin with you not leaving Hogwarts, and there are several other things I can think of. . ." Draco said, amusement dancing over his face.

"You're a scum, you despicable, loathsome, evil, vile…creature." Hermione ranted.

"Are you quite finished? Forget that, first thing I want you to do is call me sir."


	4. Chapter 3: Beginning

Disclaimer: ……….not…mine

My note: hello! I know its been forever…so I myt have lost it but im gonna try my best.

Oh yeah if u aren't too busy please read my other fic : Forbidden

Chapter 3: The Beginning

          "What?! I'd rather eat dung than call you sir." She retorted.

          "That can be arranged." He answered mischievously.

          Hermione glared at him, _If I could kill him….I'd….. _she thought to herself.

          "I want you to stay here at Hogwarts for the holidays."

          "What?! But I…"

          He looked at Hermione, "I don't care what are your reasons. I want you to stay here and wait for me outside my room tomorrow 5 am sharp."

          "And if I don't do what you say?"

          "If you're even a minute late, I promise you the whole school would know and your beloved Potty and Weasel too."

          "You wouldn't dare?"

          "Believe me! I will find great pleasure in doing it."

          "I hate you!"

          "So do I but you don't see me bitchin bout it do you?" Draco walked away leaving Hermione. "Remember Granger, 5 am sharp."

          Hermione walked in her room and  scribbled an excuse why she can't come home. Afterwards, she plopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _I hate my life. This can't be worse. I wish Harry's here I could handle this better. What the heck am I saying?! Argh! That kiss was just one time. _She took another pillow and sandwiched her head. "I hate Malfoy!"

          Hermione woke up that morning with a headache. "Ugh! I hate Malfoy!" she whispered to herself. She got dressed and went to the Great Hall to grab something to eat, she only took an apple she figured Malfoy will eat breakfast anyway. She made her way outside the Slytherin common room. It was only 4:50 am. _Still early._When 5 am came around she waited for Malfoy to step out, but he hasn't made any appearance yet. Several Slytherins walked out glaring at Hermione. _Where the heck is Malfoy?! _She waited patiently until 9 am. Her stomach was growling and she was thirsty. She was about to leave when the door swung open, Hermione stood up and wanted to tell Malfoy off.

          "You prat! I can't believe you made me come here four hours ago!" Hermione fumed.

          Malfoy had an amused look "Good morning , Granger." ,he greeted.

          "You insufferable arrogant piece…." Hermione stopped in mid sentence when she saw Ginny behind Malfoy, "Ginny?!" she was flabbergasted.

Ginny saw Hermione and tried to slid out of view but she already saw her. Hermione entered the room and pulled Ginny into a corner far from Malfoy.

          "Ginny, what're you doing here?" she asked.

          "I..I needed to have a word with Draco." Ginny answered, uncomfortably.

          "In your underwear?!" she retorted , "And when did you start calling him Draco?!"

          " Look Herm, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Ginny answered, blushing incessantly.

          "Why aren't you in the Burrow?"

          "I told Mum I had to do something and I would catch up."

          "Gin, pack your things and go back. I won't say a word to anyone."

          "Wait, what're you doing here?" Ginny was now the one asking the questions.

"I..uh…He's got something on me and Harry. That's all. Just go and get home. Get dressed." Hermione pushed Ginny into the bathroom. She waited in the common room for Ginny to finish, restraining herself from hexing Malfoy. Draco just stood beside the door a smirk plastered on his face.

          When Ginny got out. Hermione shut the door behind her and whipped out her wand and aimed it at Malfoy.    

          "I can handle whatever it is you throw at me ,but taking advantage of Ginny is low even for you Malfoy and if I found out you forced yourself on her I swear I'm going to.." Hermione ranted.

          "Tsk.Tsk.Tsk. Of all people I would expect you to know that you can't accuse someone without proof, Granger." He slowly pushed Hermione's wand, "I never force myself on anyone, I never have to. They all come willingly." He answered cockily, sauntering into his room.

          Hermione wanted to hex that arrogant bastard, _He's so unnerving! _ She waited for him in the common room. When he walked out he was dressed in a white long sleeved turtle neck and wore jeans, "Hey Granger, I'm going to have breakfast. Go clean my room."

          "What?! We have elves doing that."      

          "Aren't you the one supporting SPAT."

          "S.P.E.W."

"Just go fix my room and have breakfast after." He left and made his way to the Great Hall.

"I hate that guy!" She walked in Draco's room which was a mess. Clothes are scattered all over. Hermione decided to fix the bed first. When she straightened out the sheets she found, um…several proof of love making or sex in Draco's case. She wanted to throw up when she saw a condom and women's underwear. _Im going to be sick! _What Hermione didn't know was there were more of those all over the room. Draco's underpants, dirty clothes, women's underwear and condoms. When she finished she totally lost her appetite. She washed her hands a dozen times before she was convinced that Draco's germs were off her and made her way to the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 4: The Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: The characters I'm using are not mine.

My note: Sorry for that uneventful chapter. I spent a few days to strike ideas and all I can say is be ready for unexpected twists and turns. Hope you like it!!! Review!!

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Visit

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. There were only a few students so the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs shared a table while the Slytherins had their own. She saw Neville, Cho and some other students having breakfast. She waved at them but walked to where Draco was. She stood there waiting for him.

"What is it, Granger?" he hissed.

"I'm done." She answered rolling her eyes.

"Then go eat."

"I lost my appetite." She answered accusingly.

"Fine.Let's make some rounds. I want to torture some ickle first years." He said smiling, as if pleased by his own idea.

_How juvenile! You'd think that being in our sixth year he'd be a bit mature, but noo…..men are so childish. _Hermione looked at Draco and kept shaking her head.

When they had finished making their rounds, which was about two in the afternoon. Draco had 20 dates set up for him and Hermione had been glared at 12 times, called a slut 6 times, given a death threat twice and asked out zero. Draco got bored easily so he decided to play some quidditch. He took his broom and took out a school broom for Hermione. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked, staring at him incredulously.

"We are going to play quidditch." Draco said, tossing a broom to Hermione.

"What?! We can't. I can't. In this weather? No! I can't" Hermione kept on rambling excuses.

"What's the problem? You can't fly?" He asked with a mock tone.

"No, it's just that…." _Ooh, what's the use! _"I dislike flying. I'm not good at it. I will probably fall off."

"All the more reason to play quidditch." Giving her a wicked smile. He started walking to the field. He didn't wait for Hermione and kicked off as soon as he reached it. "C'mon, Granger. Get your ass up here."

_Damn that Malfoy! I hope he falls off his damn broom! I hate him! I hate this! It's snowing and I'm going to play quidditch with the Slytherin seeker. That is never good. _She mentally slapped herself for being such a sissy, but what could she do. She got on the broom and kicked off. Her broom floated two feet above the ground, Malfoy called out to her "Higher! Higher!" He was flying twenty feet above her. She hesitated, but then rose higher. First, four feet, then seven, then nine until she was only 3 feet below him.

"What's the problem, Granger? Too scared to go up here?" He teased.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy! I'm here aren't I." she rolled her eyes.

Malfoy just smirked at her. "I want you to defend that goal. I'm going to try and score."

"Malfoy, I don't know how to!" she called out to him.

"You're supposed to be the Gryffindor know-it-all. Figure it out." He flew to the other end.

Hermione glared at him. _Figure it out? Figure it out he says. Bloody bastard!!! _Hermione flew to the goal. She steadied herself by clutching the broom on both hands. _How am I supposed to block it if I can't even touch it? I've seen most games but I can't do any of those. Waah! Here he comes. _

Draco was flying in top speed. He was headed straight for Granger. _Hah! I'll bet she'll fall of the broom trying to avoid me. _He smiled, pleased with his plan. _People will notice Granger following me; they'll think she's doing it with me and betraying her beloved Potter and Weasley. Now, she's helping me practice beat Gryffindor. This is going to be interesting. Haha! Hey, what the? She's not moving. _

Hermione had her eyes shut, Malfoy was going to slam straight at her. She was going to fall 17 feet above the ground. She'll probably die. She felt the wind rush into her face; she waited for the final moment. The crash, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and looked in front of her. Draco was staring at her with a confused expression, and then it slowly turned into a smirk. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." she was blushing in front of him, she mentally slapped herself for doing so.

Draco was surprised and partly confused. He knew that Granger was afraid to go this high ,but he didn't count on her to stay put and just wait for him to slam into her. _She didn't even try to move away. Stupid mudblood. I almost crashed into her. Now what's happening to her? She's blushing?! Granger knows how to blush?! She really is a girl. _He shook his head to get his thoughts straight, "Granger, You need to move. It's that simple."

"What do I need to say to get it into your thick skull; I don't know how to play!" Hermione was furious. She was going to serve him for 13 days and she already wanted to kill him on the first.

_Thick skull? She's the idiot who can't even defend the goal and I'm supposed to have a thick skull? Bloody Gryffindor ass! _"Oi, you're the idiot who can't do it. Just block the bloody ball."

"I don't know how. That's why I stay on the bleachers and watch, you arse!" Hermione said.

"Bloody hell! You just block." He hovered beside her and moved as if a ball was on his way. "Try moving the broom if you can't let go it's quite simple."

"I don't know how, okay? Do you understand? I don't know how. Nobody taught me, okay?"

_Shit! If I want to play with her, I need to teach her how to bloody ride. _"Okay, Granger. I'm going to teach you how to do it so I can actually have fun with you." He stated.

"What?! No bloody way. You're gonna teach me? Harry couldn't teach me and you're going to teach me? It's not happening."

"Just shows how untalented you're beloved Potter is."

"He's better than you…..in everything." She retorted.

_Better? Potter better than me, NEVER! _Draco was mad. He circled Hermione like a shark would do his prey. "I'd be careful with what I say if I were you, mudblood. We are seventeen feet off the ground and there's only you and me. You might just accidentally fall off your broom." He said, each word laced with venom. If looks could kill Hermione would have dropped dead at that spot in an instant.

Draco's words rang in her head. She got goose bumps remembering the way he said it .His every word laced with venom. However, she was not going o let him intimidate her, it was her Gryffindor courage, "You wouldn't dare, Malfoy. And if Harry or Ron knew they would kill you in a heartbeat." She answered him with the same intimidating nature he showed.

"But they're not here are they?" He lifted her chin.

Hermione wanted to slap his hand away but she was too scared to let go. The winds were shifting and it was snowing, she didn't want to fall off. "Don't touch me." She said staring into his steel grey eyes.

"Why think you're too good for me? Remember Granger I'm not the one cheating on my best friend." He dropped his hand. "Wait outside my room tomorrow, five am. Don't be late." He flew down and walked off into the Slytherin prefects' room.

Hermione was left there staring into air. What he said was true. She did think that she was too good for the likes of any Slytherin, but now. Now, she knew she was no different. She was just a bigger fraud. Tears were welling in her eyes. _When have I become so evil? _She slowly descended and made her way back to her room.

When she arrived in her room she tossed her coat and slid on her bed. She stared at the ceiling just imagining what will happen if Ron found out. She suddenly pictured Ron, all torn and hurt staring at both Harry and her, tears welling in his eyes and betrayal written all over his face. This she realized was the worst thing. It didn't matter if others found out ,but hurting Ron would be devastating. To all of them. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice Hedwig fly in carrying a letter. She dropped the letter on Hermione's chest catching her attention.

"Hey Hedwig! What are you doing here?" she asked patting Hedwig's beak. "What do we have here?" she opened the letter and saw Harry's handwriting. She suddenly felt her heart beating furiously with the thought of Harry. She slowly read the letter.

_Hermione_

_ How are you, Herm? Ginny arrived earlier. She told me that she saw you with Malfoy. She also told me that he had something on us. What's happening?Do you need help? Should I go there? I also wanted to apologize about what happened. I didn't know what came over me . Please forgive me._

_ Harry_

After she finished she kept the letter in her drawer and took a parchment and her quill. She started writing her reply, her heart pounding everytime she thought of Harry. _What's happening to me? _She asked herself.

_Dear Harry_

_ Don't worry about it. It's all under control. He saw us before you left and he threatened to let everyone know if I didn't do what he said. It's just Malfoy, no big deal. And about what happened it's okay. Let's just forget about that I really feel bad about Ron. Just enjoy your vacation._

_ Love lots,_

_ Hermione_

"Hedwig, give that letter to Harry. Make sure no one sees it except him especially Ron." She handed Hedwig the letter and she flew off. Hermione decided to write Ron a letter too. Her conscience was eating her up. She wrote him a simple letter and had one of the school owl deliver it.

_I just have to last until this blows over. _Was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione was still sleeping when she was awakened by a knock on her door. She put her robe on and answered the door. She was surprised to see Harry standing in front of her.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Hi Herm!" he greeted her cheerfully.


	6. Chapter 5:My Worst Enemy ,Myself

Disclaimer: Hail jkr for giving me something to do a fic on.

My note: I wanna thank the people who read my work n those who reviewed. Arigatou! Thanks! Salamat! Sie sie!

Chapter 5: My Worst Enemy…. Myself

"Harry?" she asked.

"Hi Herm!" he greeted her cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, staring at Harry.

"I thought I'll go check on you?" he answered cheekily.

"No. Seriously, Harry. What are you doing here?" she asked emphasizing what.

"Herm, I thought I'll just stay and get this thing with Malfoy fixed. You didn't really tell me much from your letter and I was worried."

"Harry, it's okay. I just have to deal with him for a week or so."

"No, Herm. I can really help you with this. It's my fault anyway."

"You'll be helping me if you just go back to the burrow before they notice you're gone. We can't afford having Ron know what happened."

"But Herm…" Harry tried to argue but Hermione has already made her mind.

"You might as well grab something to eat before you leave. Just wait for me I'll join you." Hermione closed the door and changed. They walked to the Great Hall together.

When they arrived at the Great Hall there were only three people there one of them was Cho. Harry and Hermione sat with them, but on the far edge of the table.

"So Herm, what happened with you and Malfoy?" he asked, taking a glass of butterbeer.

"Happened?" Hermione remembered how she saw Ginny and cleaning Malloy's room, she made a strange face, "It was horrible. He made me clean his room. It was so disgusting."

"What can you expect from a Slytherin?" Harry retorted.

"He also made me play quidditch. Ugh! I almost fell off!" she ranted.

"You really don't want me to confront him?" he asked, taking her hand.

Hermione was surprised when Harry held her hand, it was so gentle she started blushing. "Uhm…It's okay. Don't worry." She answered giving him a weak smile.

"Well you better eat if I know Malfoy he'll try starving you to death."

After they have both eaten there fill Harry decided to go back to the Burrow. "Ron, might notice I'm gone. I have to go, Herm."

"Okay. Bye, Harry."

"Take care of yourself and tell me if Malfoy does anything. I'll be here in an instant." Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Hermione went profusely red and couldn't look at Harry. Harry laughed, "That was awkward wasn't it. Bye ,Herm!" Harry waved goodbye and left.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie when she heard the clock chime. _Crap! It's five I better go and see that stupid git. _She went up to the Slytherin prefects room and waited outside for Malfoy. Somehow, Hermione felt refreshed seeing Harry. It gave her courage and made her a wee bit insane. When Draco walked out of the painting, Hermione cheerfully greeted him. "Good morning, Draco!"

Draco was taken aback when Hermione said his name, "Are you on drugs, Granger?" he asked, giving her an alarmed look.

"No." she answered still cheerfully, "Need me to clean the room?" she asked.

"Yeah. Go clean it up." Draco was suspicious of Hermione's actions so he didn't leave. He just waited outside as Hermione went into his room.

Hermione walked into Draco's room. It was a bit messy with a few tossed clothes ,but no more gross stuffs like yesterday. She started with his sheets and got to his desk when she noticed a book on the table. It was covered with green velvet and had the Malfoy crest on it. _Hmm…wonder what this is? Well it wouldn't hurt to find out._ "Alohomora!" the lock on the book opened and Hermione saw pages and pages of girls names and dates. "Malloy's black book." she whispered to herself with a mischievous glint. "Let's have a bit of fun shall we." Hermione opened the page of the book and took out her wand.

She had been working on a spell to help her with her work and she wanted to try it out and seeing Harry seemed to give her incredible courage. She pointed her wand to the opened page and muttered, "Mouve Infora!" her wand let out an orange spark and the letters and numbers in the book suddenly jumped out and started to rearrange themselves.

Draco heard Hermione cast a spell, he went back inside and what he saw surprised him. His black book was on the table and its pages were flipping furiously and the letters were jumping in and out. "Shit! My book!" He pushed the door open and saw Hermione smiling, the book instantly stopped and fell on the desk. "Granger, what the hell did you do?" he snarled.

"Me? I didn't do anything." She answered innocently.

Draco grabbed his book and scanned it, "You exchanged the names?!"

"I did?"

"You fucking bitch!" Draco slammed the door closed, "You messed up my date book." He took out his wand and circled Hermione.

"What are you going to do to me, Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco took a deep breath, "Nothing." He pointed to the door, "Leave, mudblood before I hurt you."

Hermione walked to the door, when she was about to leave. Draco cast a spell that slammed the door and pinned Hermione's arms and legs to it. Draco gave Hermione a malicious smile, "Never turn your back on a Slytherin, Mudblood." He walked over to her and pointed his wand to her face, Hermione closed her eyes waiting for one of the unforgivable curses.

"Silencio!"

Hermione opened her eyes and realized that Malfoy was pointing to her mouth. "Now, what do I do to a mudblood like you?" he paced around the room thinking of ways to punish Hermione, "Maybe I should…." He looked menacingly at her, "Or maybe…." He walked back in front of her. "I know."

Hermione struggled to move but to no avail. She was pinned to the door and she couldn't scream. She was defenseless. When he pressed himself on her she could only shut her eyes. When she felt his breath on her neck, tears could only roll down her cheeks.

"Not so brave now, Granger." He held her face and suddenly kissed her.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She suddenly felt Draco's lips over hers. It was disgusting. His lips were moving savagely. She tried to resist, but he was pressing on her face. Then the strangest feeling came to her. She felt a tingling sensation every time his lips touched hers. A hot bubbling feeling in her stomach and when she felt Draco's tongue she finally surrendered. Her lips parted and his tongue explored her mouth. She also returned his kisses with the same passion. She lost her sense of reason and didn't notice what she was doing.

Draco pulled away and Hermione opened her eyes looking straight into his smirking face. She was loose and her hand was on his neck the other one on his back.

"You're such a bitch!" he called to her, "You cheat on both of you're friends and you think you have such strong morals." He laughed at her.

She quickly released her hands and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I…I…." she stammered.

"You're a whore. You're worst than me, I do what I do and don't pretend to be righteous but you. You're such a big fraud. Now, who's the bigger whore?" He sat on his bed and lied down.

Hermione was rooted at the spot, what he said was true. She acted like an idiot. She cheated on Ron now she's cheating on Harry. She didn't deserve anyone's respect. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to herself as tears continued to cascade. She turned around and walked out of his room quietly. When she got out of the room, she ran back to hers and shut herself in.

She spent the afternoon crying. She took out her journal and wrote an entry in.

_I made a mistake that can ruin my friendship with Harry and Ron. I kissed Malfoy and I did it willingly. I'm such a slut! I hate myself for it. I always thought problems came to me, I never thought I made them. Now, I realized that I made all my problems. It hurts to know my worst enemy is myself._

My Note: A bit ooc? Wadya think? Tell me. Review my work n I'll get better. Just press the button on the left. Yep! That one.


	7. Chapter 6: Delusion

Disclaimer: Same old same old

My Note:  Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who only read too. I'm still a bit confused on what to do next but I hope you like what I did with this. I'm actually listening to oodles of love songs to inspire myself ….lol

            Oh yeah I got tired of using Hermione's pov I think it's about time Harry was given a chance.

Chapter 6: Delusion

            Harry was able to get back to the burrow without anyone noticing. He spent that afternoon helping out with the chores and playing quidditch with Ron. While they were having dinner an owl arrived with a letter for Ron. It dropped it right at his plate.

            "Good grief, Ronald! You're dinner!" Mrs. Weasley scolded him.

            "Who's it from?" Ginny asked.

            "Probably from Hermione." Harry teased, he felt guilty.

            George and Fred made hooting noises, "Boys!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded, "A letter from Hermione?" she asked arching her brows.

            "Molly, Ron likes Hermione." Mr. Weasley explained.

            "I know , Arthur." Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron, "So who is it from, dear?"

            Ron blushed while they had this conversation, _so everyone knew_. He shook his head and opened the letter, Ron read it and his jaw dropped. Then he started laughing. Everyone looked at him with questioning eyes.

            "It's just a joke! Someone's trying to get me mad." He explained.

            "What?" Ginny asked, Ron wasn't making sense.

            "Here I'll just read it to you." Ron opened the letter and started reading aloud.

            Ron,

                        I don't  want to pry ,but I just wanted to tell you that I saw Harry and Hermione together this morning and this past few days Hermione has been spending time with Draco Malfoy. I also want you to know that I saw Harry kiss Hermione just before he left and since I know you like her I just wanted to warn you.

            He finished reading. Harry and Ginny both grew pale and looked anxious. Ron still laughed, while everyone looked at him. "Hermione's with her parents I even received a letter from her." He explained pulling out the letter from his back pocket, it was wrinkled because of constant reading. George grabbed the letter, "Uh…Ron this is from Hogwarts."

            "What?!" Ron grabbed the letter and saw the Hogwarts seal on top of the letter. "But…but……"

            "Gin, you alright? You look pale." Fred looked at Ginny.

            Ginny squirmed in her seat, "Uh…ah….I'm okay."

            "Harry?" Fred asked because Harry was paler than Ginny.

            Harry didn't answer. _Aaaah! What happened?! _He panicked, _Who__ sent the letter. Think Harry think. Wait I think someone's' talking to me. _Harry looked at all the eyes staring at him. "Uh…I'm okay."

            Ron suddenly had a dazed look on his face. Mrs. Weasley looked accusingly at Harry, "Harry? Did you visit Hermione?" she asked.

            "Molly, we shouldn't…"

            Mrs. Weasley cut him off, "Did you?" her look on me not wavering.

            _Yeah! Did you, Harry? What do I do?Argh! Anything better than telling them the truth. _Harry gave a nervous laugh, "Of course not." He lied through his teeth.

            Everyone in the table gave a nervous laugh or look. Fred and George enjoyed it though giving each other grins. "Well, let's eat." Mr. Weasley interrupted. Everyone finished their dinner in peace, literally no one said anything until everything was cleaned.

            "Go up to your rooms and get dressed." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

            Harry was the first one in the room followed by a silent Ron, closing the door behind him. Fred, George and Ginny walked to their rooms ,but quickly got out and waited outside Ron's room listening intently.

            Harry looked nervously at Ron, he tried to occupy himself with his clothes as Ron just sat on his bed quietly. _Relax, Harry. You didn't get busted just keep quiet. Ron should never know for Hermione's sake. _His thoughts were broken by Ron's voice.

            "Harry?" he called.

            Harry looked at Ron, "Yeah?" he asked.

            "Did…..did…." Ron couldn't say it, he was too scared to hear the answer to ask. The three outside pushed their ears closer to the door. Harry was sweating bullets.

            "Harry, did you see Hermione? Please tell me the truth." Ron asked in a low voice.

            "Truth?" he asked, _Do I tell him the truth or do I lie some more? Shit! This sucks I can't believe I'm doing this to my best friend, but I know how it feels to be lied to all your life._ "The truth is…." Ron waited, the three listened intently. "I did. I saw her this morning before anyone was up." He admitted.

            Ron was silent then 'pop' . He screwed his face in anger, "WHAT?!", he screamed. George, Fred and Ginny were surprised by the scream that they all fell pulling their faces from the door.

            Harry tried to explain, very inarticulately. "Ron, you don't understand. I didn't give Hermione a kiss. I just kissed her on the cheek for goodbye."

            Ron wasn't listening, his fists were clenched and murder was on his eyes. "A KISS?!" he cried in outrage.

            "It was just a goodbye kiss on her cheek."

            "So everything in the letter is true?" he asked, calming down a bit. "She was with Malfoy?!"

            "She has a debt." He explained, relief on his face when Ron calmed down.

            "A debt?! Hermione has a  DEBT to Malfoy?!"

            "Yeah. She had to stay there and be his assistant. I just visited to check on her." He explained.

            "What debt? Why didn't she tell me?!" Ron ranted, his temper rising once again.

            "The debt. Uh….."

            Ron looked at Harry suspiciously, "What brought on this debt?" he asked.

            "Uh…" Harry thought of telling Ron a lie, but he realized that he would fine out soon and he doesn't want what happened earlier to repeat itself. "Okay, Ron. I'm going to tell you the truth ,but you have to shut up and listen until I finish." Ron gave a nod. "Before we left for the burrow, You saw me and Herm talking, right?" he asked. Ron gave another nod. "Well, I….I kissed her okay. We were talking and I kissed her."

            Ron growled, his face was red with anger and his fists were clench ,but he didn't move. "You can do whatever you want, say anything to make yourself feel better cause I deserve it." In an instant Ron swung his right fist right at Harry's face, Harry fell down from the force and Ron just grabbed his neck and started strangling him. Harry choked, "Ron….sputter….Let go ….choke….I can't breathe."

            "YOU STINKING PEACE OF SHIT! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!" his hands gripping tighter. When they heard it, George, Fred and Ginny rushed in the room and pulled Ron away. Took them quite sometime coz Ron's anger made him incredibly strong and the fact that Harry hadn't resisted at all was also there. Fred and George had Ron pinned on his bed while Ginny rushed to Harry.

            "Kof….gasp….kofkof"

            "Harry, are you okay?" she asked, pulling him  from the floor.

            "Yeah, I'm just…okay, Gin." He answered, looking at Ron who finally stopped resisting. Fred and George let him go making him promise not to try and kill Harry anymore. "Guys, let him do it. I deserve it." Harry called to them.

            George and Fred looked at Harry, "We weren't stopping him for your sake, it was for his." Fred replied.

            "I can't believe you did that, Harry. When we treated you as family." George said shaking his head in disappointment.

            Harry pulled himself away from Ginny, "You're right. I shouldn't be here." He started packing his things when he was done. He walked in front of Ron. "I'm really sorry, mate." He took his trunk and said goodbye to everyone and waited outside for the bus.

My Note: So do you like it? I hope you do. Please review!! I'm begging! I'm on my knees here. Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!!! N' if nyone wants to beta my work.


	8. Chapter 7: Dream Come True?

Disclaimer: Not mine

My Note: ok…im honestly having a bit of trouble here…but im gonna try my best…hope u still like it n give me a review…im actually trying to hit a 100 on d review but I don't think it's possible….frowns but enough on what I want.

Thanks to:

Friskytheotter   many thanks! I'm glad you like it….there are a lot more twist to come….wahahaha! maniacal laugh

Shobe hai ur so nice u reviewed when I threatened you,lol

Kate-mle Sorry bout that I guess it is.lol thanks for reviewin

Kate thank you for botherin to give me a review

Nora thanks! Im sorry you didn't like that but its inevitable,right?

Ashley actually I don't know yet…you know I think its Draco then its harry then its ron…im still trying to decide

Mysticalspirits well, we'll see what happens

Gottalovedrakie I see d name n I like it, lol…oodles of thank you's

Nightwing 509 thanks n plis continue reading

Special thanks to Jayeshneo,….thanks for reading!!!!.

Chapter 7: Dream Come True?

            _What's that? Uhh…I still need sleep. Please don't tell me it's already four I don't want to see Malfoy yet._ Hermione groggily sat up from her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see Harry sitting on her bed.

            "Harry?!" she exclaimed surprise written all over her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

            Harry was cheerfully looking at her, "Herm, I've got great news."

            Hermione looked at him questioningly, "What?"

            Harry moved closer, "Herm, I told Ron.." he was cut off by Hermione's scream "WHAT?!". Harry gave a laugh, "He understands. He said that he's happy for us and he'll support us." Hermione's jaw dropped, her thoughts were a mess. _What? Ron? Us? What?_ Hermione looked at Harry, "What?" she asked again.

            "Herm, relax. " Harry held her by her shoulders, "You know we should be celebrating." He said giving her a mischievous look. He pulled her face closer and gave her a kiss.

            _Wha…? When did Harry become such a flirt?! _Hermione shut her eyes close when she felt his lips press on hers, _A__ flirt with such soft warm enticing lips. Hermione get a grip! _She scolded herself. _TONGUE?!__ Tongue!!!! Harry?_ She pulled away from Harry and saw steel grey eyes staring back at her then a smirk. _MALFOY?!_"Malfoy! What are you doing?!" she demanded her eyes flaring with anger.

            "Now you pretend you don't know me. Is it because of them, love." He said sarcastically motioning to Ron and Harry. Hermione grew pale, _Harry and Ron were here. _"Malfoy, you vile loathsome creature! What did you do to me?" she demanded.

            "Me? You're the one who pulled me into a kiss."

            "That's a lie!" she screamed, _That__ can't be you were Harry…. _Hermione looked at  Harry, "I didn't." Harry shook his head, "Stop denying it we were here we saw you. You pulled him." He turned away too disgusted.

            "I can't believe you! You're so bloody disgusting!" Ron screamed, fists clenched. "C'mon Harry, I can't stay here. It's making me sick." Ron left the room with Harry leaving her with Malfoy.

            Hermione stared into the cruel eyes of Malfoy, "You enjoyed that didn't you?" he said with a smirk. Hermione glared at him, "Piss off, Malfoy!"

            "Careful Granger. No one's here to protect you anymore." He said with a laugh. He moved in closer, he took hold of her wrists and pinned her down. She struggled to get loose, she kicked at him and even started to scream.

            "NO! HELP! HARRY! RON! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

            Hermione was awakened by her scream, _Whew__! Just a nightmare….God! Even in my dreams Malfoy is haunting me. _Sweat dripped down on her hand. "I better take a shower." She rushed into the bathroom and took a refreshing shower. _At least I have a chance to relax even if its just for 5 minutes more. _She wore denim jeans and a baby tee, and walked into the common room. She was surprised to see a trunk and clothes on the floor…it was…….

My Note: Hahaha! Cliffie!! But I bet since you're intelligent you already know who it is or do ya…..wahahaha! Sorry for the short chap…I'm still spicing up d next chapter….please review it's just the small button.


	9. Chapter 8: Aimeryl, Mercury's Tear

Disclaimer: Hail to jkr!

My Note:  OOOOOOHHHHH! Happy! Happy! You reviewed!!!

Disclaimer: Hail jkr!!!!

My Note: Oodle thanks…lol….this is  a weird chappie

            Thanks to:

            Kat-mle sorry bout that…silly me!  Thenx for spending time to read.

            Gottalovedrakie Haha! Thanks a lot for reviewing

            J.K.R wow! It's an honor! Thanks for liking it!!!

            Nora wohoo!!!! Yey! You can beta the next chapter!!

            Since my last chappie was short I'll make up for it and give you a  long boring one…lol! Enjoy! Review!!

Chapter 8: Aimeryl, Mercury's tear

            It was…..Harry, sleeping on the couch. _What is he doing here? _Hermione asked herself, she noticed that Harry had a bruise on his face. _And where could he have gotten that? Hmm? He looks tired…should I wake him… _She leaned in closer to get a better look at his bruise when Harry suddenly bolted upright hitting Hermione on the forehead. "Ouch!" she squealed.

            "Hermione? What are you doing?" he asked rubbing his forehead.

            "Me? What are you doing here?" she held Harry's face, "And where did you get that?"

            Harry looked down, "Uhh…." He kept blinking, "I got it from playing quidditch."

            "You know you're a very bad liar. Now tell me the truth what happened." She demanded.

            Harry gave a defeated sigh, "If you must know I got into a fight." Blink.

            "And?"

            "And it was over." Blink.

            "Harry! You blink every time you lie tell me who did this to you."

            "Herm, it's…" he paused, "I don't know how I can tell you." Another pause now longer than before, "Ron found out about us. Someone sent him a letter." He said slowly looking at Hermione's face.

            Hermione grew pale, she was as white as a ghost. "What?" she asked.

            "He knows. He punched and I decided to leave." Harry answered, placing a hand on Hermione's back.

            She looked as if she was going to faint any second, "How?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes. "We were so careful. I spent time with Malfoy!" she ranted.

            "I know ,but I couldn't lie to him anymore. I'm so sorry, Herm." Harry pulled Hermione closer and gave her a reassuring hug. "Don't worry everything's going to be okay. I'm not losing the family I have anymore."

            Hermione buried her face on his chest, _Ron hates me. He hates us. I lost Harry his family. I kissed Malfoy. I…I…I…. _she broke into violent sobs shaking her body. Harry held her tighter, "Please Herm, it's going to be okay."

            "He hates us! He hates us!" she repeated over and over.

            Harry chuckled, "No Herm, he hates me not you." Hermione stared into Harry's eyes, his were filled with tears too. "Harry, what do we do now?" she asked.

            "I'm going to fix this. Everything. I got you into this, remember?" he let  her go and stood up, "You and Ron will be together in no time." He said smiling.

            Hermione didn't know why ,but she felt hurt and angry when these words passed his lips. _Me and Ron?__  After kissing me? After screwing up my already screwed up life?!, _she thought flabbergasted. _You! YOU….DENSE MORON! _She wanted to scream at him for being so thick, but pursed her lips. _Calm down…1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…BLAZING IDIOT!!__ MEN ARE SO DENSE!!! _Hermione was having an inner struggle between staying calm and strangling Harry and strangling Harry was looking like the better choice. "Me and …Ron?" she managed to ask.

            "Yeah! You and Ron will be together and we'll forget this ever happened." Harry answered cheerfully.

            _AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU KNOW FOR THE BOY WHO LIVED I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU MADE IT THIS FAR BEING SO THICK!! FORGET IT?! LIKE I CAN BLOODY FORGET MY FIRST KISS!!! _Tears were cascading down her cheeks not because of fear but of anger, her face was starting to screw up too. She looked like murder and as soon as it came it was gone. She looked calm and peaceful. "Harry, I'm going to talk to Malfoy and call my labor off. It doesn't matter anymore since Ron already knows." She stormed out of the room and made her way to Malfoy's .

            Draco for the first time in his life got up early, he was already dressed before five. He expected to see Granger outside waiting for him her face screwed up in anger. He loved torturing her and their arguments always fascinated him. How many curses can they throw at each other? What can I do to her now? Were words that played in his mind. When he opened the door he was disappointed to see no one. _Where the hell is Granger? She's not yet here. Maybe she was traumatized by yesterday, good. ,smiling_ at the thought. He waited for her outside when he noticed a girl walking or speed walking to his room. _Aah! Granger._

"Malfoy!" she screamed, "It's over! I'm not going to be your slave anymore."

            "Hmm?" he asked, amusement written all over his face.

            "YOU PIG! YOU SENT THAT LETTER DIDN'T YOU?! " she screamed ,poking him.

            "What?" he asked, _Stupid Granger, lost her mind! What bloody letter?!_

"You wrote to Ron and told him! You …you….Argh!" Hermione kept poking at him. Draco was starting to be annoyed, he grabbed her hand and calmly answered, "Granger, don't be stupid. I won't do that because I want you to suffer."

            "Yeah right?! You expect me to believe you?" she pulled her hand away and scorned at him. _Malfoy is such a git!!!_

"Mudblood, I don't care. Remember, that's not the only thing you're hiding." He smirked, he pinned her to the wall. "Granger. Granger. Granger, don't be stupid….I already know Potter's here ,but he doesn't know what you did yesterday." He told her threateningly.

Hermione glared at him but didn't say anything. A part of her was scared that Harry might find out and she knew that Malfoy would tell him ever given the opportunity, the other was glad if the truth came out then she'll be rid of the DENSE MR. POTTER!

"Now, what do we do then. Do I tell ,Potter? Or do you still work for me?" he asked, circling her.

Hermione sighed, she knew he won. "Okay, Malfoy."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now, let me see. You come when I call you. Like a good dog."

Hermione growled, she wanted to pounce on him and snap his neck. "Piss off!"

"Now you even growl, good dog!" he teased, petting Hermione's hair.

_Self-control…killing him won't do you any good…but if I could just break his neck or pull out his tongue I'd feel better. _She closed her eyes and talked herself out of killing him. _Thanks to Harry and Malfoy I've become homicidal. _"Don't touch my hair." She said with finality. Draco removed his hand and handed her a box. "What is this?!"

            "Open it."

            Hermione opened the box and saw a beautiful pendant on a silver chain. The pendant was made out of a blue diamond and was shaped like a dragon. "Wow!" Hermione slowly took it out of the box, "it's beautiful."

            "You see, Granger. We can afford the finer things in life."

            Hermione glared at him ,but looked at the pendant again. "What do I do with it?" she asked.

            "Are you stupid?! Of course you wear it."

            Hermione ignored his comment and looked at its fine detail, "What is this?" she asked.

            "Well. Well. Well. I guess you don't know everything after all." He took the pendant, "This is an Aimeryl, Mercury's tear. Perhaps you've heard of it."

            Hermione shook her head, "It's a rare jewel found only in the bottom of the ocean. It was said that when Mercury was in one of his travels he met a beautiful lady and fell in love but there love was forbidden and they couldn't be together. So he looked after her until the day she died, never able to be with her. He shed a tear , only one and it dropped into the ocean and formed into this beautiful jewel." He explained, "What a lot of people don't know is that  an Aimeryl is useful for communication. I guessed that was his final wish , to talk to her. But enough of this love thing. I want you to wear that and when I need you it will glow."

"Glow?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you an imbecile?! It will glow when I need you and if you don't answer it will become hot and burn your skin. I think that's its best feature."

Hermione was surprised Malfoy had anything in his big inflated head, "How do I know where you are?"

"Aah! I forgot to tell you. It will show where I am. Now , I'm off to breakfast. By the way, take care of it you can sell everything you own and still not be able to pay for it." He said cockily, sauntering away.

Hermione glared at him, "Stupid cocky bastard!"

(My Note: Uh…btw…an Aimeryl is my make believe thing…lol..its actually my name..in cuts…aimee beryl..now you know who I am, lol…bye! Sorry for interrupting. Read on my fine fellow!)

            Harry was surprised when Hermione just walked out, "What did I say?" he asked himself. _Duh?! _A voice inside him called, _You__ and Ron together. Mate, I dunno if you're dumb or thick…you kissed her?! _Harry shook away the thought. "I better follow her." Harry got up and followed Hermione. He almost caught up ,but was stopped by Cho.

            "Harry!" she called to him, Harry stopped. "Hi Cho!"

            "I thought you were gone for the holidays." She said sweetly.

            "Yeah! I just got back. I'm spending the rest of my holidays here. How are you?" he asked, trying to smile.

            "Me? I've been lonesome. I missed you."

            Harry looked uncomfortable, "Uh..Cho…I have to talk to Her.." Harry trailed off because Cho already pulled him away. "Let's have breakfast together, Harry. C'mon!"

            "Cho, I…"

            "I'm not going to lose you to a mudblood." She whispered to herself.

            "What?"

            "Nothing! Let's go! I'm hungry!" Cho pulled Harry to the Great Hall.

(My Note: Bothering you guys again…lol…Cho's mean! Wahahahaha!)

            Hermione decided to go to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, _Malfoy is so infuriating!! _She felt her stomach rumbling, "I'm starving." She arrived in the Great Hall and saw Harry with Cho, she was all over him. Hermione's jaw dropped when Harry flirted back.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	10. Chapter 9: Topsyturvy

Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd be filthy rich, but then I don't.

My note: My goal a 100 reviews…please help!!!

Thanks to:

Nora for being my beta!!

Gottalovedrakie- I also love Draco!

Alexia – im not really sure yet lets just see

Spread-the-sunshine – thanks! Glad u think it's a good triangle

Pip – thanks!!im so happy u lyk the twists

Bakuraisho-ur-cute – aaawww! Sorry I didn't have the next chapter

FSI – ill try to write faster but im really busy starting school n everything

Mysticalspirits- Haha! You'll love this chapter then. The world has gone topsy-turvy…hence chappie name

Note: I'm busy with college and im really gonna try squeezing in making nice chappies for you coz ur such great peeps! Lol so please review!! Revised!!

Chapter 9: Topsy-turvy revised

            Hermione decided to go to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, _Malfoy is so infuriating!! _She felt her stomach rumbling, "I'm starving." She arrived in the Great Hall and saw Harry with Cho, she was all over him. Hermione's jaw dropped when Harry flirted back.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            Hermione snapped. She was engulfed with emotions. She stared at them for a whole minute, observing Cho's aggressive moves and Harry's flirtatious nature. _That stupid….faggot! Damn it!  He's such a jerk! Sorry Hermione I don't like you so I'm going to pass you to Ron while I make out with Cho. Argh! Let's see, Mr. Potter! _Hermione walked over to Harry and Cho's seat. She cheerfully greeted them. "Hi Harry! Cho." Slipping on the seat in front of them.

            Harry looked uncomfortably at Hermione, blushing. "Err…Herm…I…well..." he tried to move away from Cho's grasp but she wouldn't let him.

            "Hi Hermione!" Cho greeted in an equally sweet voice, it sent shivers down Hermione's spine her words were so laced with poison.

            "Nice to see you two are together again." She commented while Cho forced Harry to eat a cupcake, Hermione rolled her eyes, "You guys look fantastic together. Such a PERFECT couple." She spat out.

            Harry tried to reason but Cho was feeding him cupcakes, "Herm, I need to….mewplan thish nut …maumph…"

            "Explain what, Harry?" she asked, deciphering his message.

            "Yes, Harry. Explain what." Cho added.

            "Cho and I aren't..."

            "Aren't?" Cho asked raising an eyebrow.

            "We aren't together. She saw me and asked me to have breakfast with her." Harry answered.

            "No need to explain, Harry, I understand. Anyway, I'm JUST your FRIEND." Hermione took a roll and ate it quietly while Cho now intentionally kept touching Harry. _Bitch! They look like they're gonna shove the food and just make out on the table. God! Argh! _Hermione regretted staying there;Cho and Harry were making her sick. She just can't stand looking at them anymore her eyes drifted on the next table. She saw Malfoy talking to his goons. _I don't know what's worse Malfoy or Harry with Cho?! _She glanced at Harry and Cho_, Definitely Harry with Cho. _She noticed Draco looking at her, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. _Bloody ass! _She saw him leave the Great Hall then she felt the Aimeryl burning on her skin. _What does he need now?! _She quickly finished her breakfast and excused herself from Harry and Cho. When she was outside she took her Aimeryl and saw Malfoy at the quidditch pitch, she made her way there.

            Draco was telling some Slytherins one of his conquests when he saw Granger looking at him. He smirked at her when he noticed Potter and Chang. _Poor mudblood, fell in love with Potty! Haha! Chang is such a bitch…screwed half the men in this school. Even went after Goyle. _Draco finished his breakfast then he left the Great Hall and walked to the field. He used the other part of the Aimeryl to call Hermione. He waited for her to arrive, sitting on the bleachers. It started to snow so when Hermione arrived she looked pale and shivered, "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked.

            "Me?" he smirked, "You're the one pleading to be saved."

            "And when did you become a hero?" she sarcastically asked, raising a brow.

            "You should thank me then, mudblood."

            Hermione's face flushed with anger, "You're being stupid Malfoy. I never needed your help."

            "If you say so." He smirked again, "Be careful. You don't want to annoy me and make me tell your secret now."

            Hermione glared at him, Malfoy always knew which button to push and piss her off. "Bugger off! I'm leaving if you don't need anything." She started walking away.

            "Mudblood!" he called to her, Hermione looked back and glared at him. "Tell me about this letter."

            "Tell you? I'm sure you know. Someone sent a letter to Ron and told him about Harry and me. Are you going to admit you wrote it?" she asked.

            "No." Draco answered. Hermione turned her back and continued walking. "Because I didn't do it. I already told you." Hermione didn't mind him and just kept on walking. "But I can tell you who might have written it." Hermione stopped and slowly turned, "What?" she asked.

            "I know who wrote that letter." He answered cockily.

            "Who then?" she asked.

            "Chang!"

            "Cho?"

            "Are you deaf?! I said Chang, didn't I?" Draco shook his head, _so daft!_

"How do you know?" she asked.

            "You don't know Chang do you? She appears decent, but she's as bad as I am. She already slept with half of the men on our batch and she always gets what she wants. "Hermione shook hr head in disbelief, "And right now she wants Potty. She must have seen you," he finished.

            Hermione recalled seeing Cho and Neville and it dawned on her_, it was Cho. That's why she knew Harry was here and the way she looked at me was just murder. That bitch! She's the one who messed this up._

Draco clapped, Hermione looked at him. "Finally Granger you realize."

            "Shut up, Malfoy. I'm thinking"

            "This doesn't involve revenge does it?" he asked, curiously.

            "Exactly." Hermione shivered when a gust of wind blew at them, she remembered not wearing a jacket. "Shit!"

            Draco saw Hermione and threw his cloak at her, "Oi Granger!"

            "What?" she was surprised when she saw Malfoy's cloak, "What do you want me to do with this?" she asked, lifting the cloak.

            "Wear it, stupid!"

            Hermione raised an eyebrow.

            "I like the way you're thinking. You finally showed your true nature." Draco said with a laugh.

            Hermione wanted to throw his cloak back at him but she was freezing. She grabbed his cloak and put it on. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, _He never does anything without a price._

Malfoy shrugged, "I don't want anything, Granger. But since you asked…._"_

**My note: Cliffie! Cliffie! What can he possibly want? Like that chap? Hated it? Tell me by reviewing n im also open to ideas so if you wanna pitch ur ideas just email me or place it on d review. I'll be sure to give you credit if I use it. Oh yeah, which couple do you want?**

** Hermione / Harry**

**Ron / Hermione**

**Draco / Hermione**

**Cho / Harry**

**Cho/ Draco**

**            Tell me puleeezzzz! Remember d goal is a 100…lol**


	11. Chapter 10: Necessary Evils

Disclaimer: not mine, j.k.r's just borrowing.

My note: I love people who review and read my work!

I've emailed some of you personally to show my gratitude….n' to those who I don't have their email adds im posting it here. Please reply to me too if you feel like it!

Thanks to:

ConnieLovegood – thank you for liking the way I write!

Pip08 – many thanks! Im so glad that my work is one of the two

Oboestick – awww! Thanks!!

Miranda M. – thank you for d input!

Daniel – ok, let's see what happens…tenx too

potter(&dan)luver - im really considering it…this chapter adds more twist

punkrockgirl182- I'll try…

Makazie-chan- god you have no idea how friggin flattered I am…..thank you sooo much

Karl – you're the best! My 100th reviewer!!!!

Delirious-hani – ok we'll see

Alex- thanks!!

Alyssa05- thank you for that compliment…im honored!

crookshanks-13- many thanks!

In celebration of my 100th review I'll work on this chap this instant! I'll add more twists and you'll seriously enjoy this I'll try turning it into my longest chappie or at least the most twist packed one! COZ U GUYS GAVE ME A 100 REVIEWS!!

**Chapter 10: Necessary Evils**

Hermione wanted to throw his cloak back at him but she was freezing. She grabbed his cloak and put it on. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, _He never does anything without a price._

Malfoy shrugged, "I don't want anything, Granger. But since you asked…._"_

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What is it now?"

Draco wasn't able to answer since he had to push Hermione away and accidentally fell over her. He noticed Omen and a small owl heading straight at them, Omen was able to pull back ,but the owl wasn't and headed straight at them.

"Malfoy! Get off me! GET OFF ME!" Hermione screamed bloody murder, shoving Draco into the snow giving him a death glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Draco glared back at her, brushing the snow off and picking himself up, "You're such an ungrateful bitch! I'm not interested in you, mudblood. That stupid owl almost crashed on us." He spat pointing at the owl. Omen at that moment swooped down on them and settled on his arm.

Hermione looked at the ground and recognized Pig, "Pig! Oh my god!" Hermione ran over to Pig and picked him up in her arms, "What happened?" she asked. Pig replied with a weak hoot. She saw the letter and untied it, Pig now able to move better ,flew away. _A letter from Ron?!_

Draco seemed to read her mind, "From Weasley,eh?"

Hermione didn't answer, she slowly opened the envelope. The letter looked tacky, there was Ron's chicken scratched handwriting and smears all over it. _Probably from all the crying he did,_ Hermione thought bitterly.

_Hermione,_

_ I despise you for hurting me! For deceiving me with Harry at that. I hate the way you always know everything. I hate it when you are better than me. I hate the way you always reprimand me. I hate you for making a fool of me, making me believe that you can actually like me and most of all I hate the way you seemed oblivious to the fact I love you. I tried convincing myself all night that I hate you ,but it seems I can't fool myself and against the better judgment of my family I'm writing to you. _

_I'm not Krum, I'm not a great quidditch player. I'm not Malfoy with all that money. I'm not like Harry, the boy-who-lived, the hero! I'm just me, Ron Weasley, the best friend, the goofy one, the one who can't afford new robes, the one who's still hopelessly in love with you._

_I know you might love Harry…but I want you to know that I'm here, waiting. If you need a friend, I'm here. If you want to talk, I'm here. I'll be here with no limits. I just want you to know that._

_ Love,_

_ Ron_

Hermione's tears overflowed. She was taken aback by Ron's letter. _How can he still love me?! I broke his heart! _She wanted to run to her room and be alone. She was walking away when Draco held her back, "What?" she asked, hiding her face.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My room. Let go off me, Malfoy."

"If I don't?" he asked, cockily raising a brow.

Hermione stared at him with teary eyes and a glare, "I said let go of me." Draco let her go immediately, Hermione ran to the exit of the pitch when she noticed Harry and Cho.

Harry was embarrassed by Cho's actions. He didn't know why ,but he felt like he was somehow betraying Hermione when he looked at Cho. During breakfast he noticed how Hermione looked at them with such disdain ,although she tried to hide it. When he notice her look pass him and on the Slytherin table it caught his attention so when she left he decided to follow her. Cho was so insistent and followed him, "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Harry, I love you." Cho whined.

"Cho, I'm not in love with you." He answered, "I love someone else."

"Who? Granger?!" she exclaimed, dislike all over her face. Cho quickly regained her composure and sweetly wrapped her arms on Harry's waist. "Sorry. I'm just jealous. You used to belong to me, Harry."

"I never belonged to you." He answered flatly, loosening her hold. "I'm going to find Herm and I'm telling her something I should have done long ago." Harry made his way to the pitch with Cho following him.

When Harry arrived at the pitch, he saw Hermione talking with Malfoy. A wave of jealousy came over him, he realized that seeing Hermione with another guy irritated him to hell. _What the heck is he doing here?! _He saw Draco hand Hermione his cloak, "What the hell is ferret doing?!" he whispered to himself, his anger and confusion grew when Draco landed on Hermione, "The hell!" he exclaimed. Harry was about to run to them when Cho held him back. Harry turned to Cho, "Let go!" he ordered.

Cho didn't mind his tone and grabbed Harry into a kiss. Harry resisted ,but Cho kept her grasp on him. When Harry had finally pushed her away, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he screeched.

"Harry, I just…I….." Cho saw Hermione running towards them and once again pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry was taken by surprise and wasn't able to fend her off.

Hermione was filled with different emotions when she saw Harry and Cho swapping spit as Draco so nicely puts it. The greatest emotion tugging at her right now was murder. She imagined ripping Cho's head off with her bare hands and pummeling Harry. She was becoming dangerously violent hanging around Malfoy she thought to herself. _Mental note get away from Malfoy he's rubbing off on you. _Hermione cast her eyes on Harry who was now pushing Cho away, _YOU…..YOU… _Hermione tapped his shoulder and when he turned to see who it was punched him. "That's for being such an asshole!" she said, storming off.

Harry was surprised by the blow that he fell to the ground, _Dammit! _Cho helped Harry up, inquiring if he was okay. Harry pushed her away, "Don't touch me!"

"But Harry she punched you." She whined.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked towering over her.

"No, of course not! I have no idea why you would even consider that." She answered giving him an innocent pout.

"Stop it, Cho. I know. I know who you are. " Harry stated. Just then Draco walked by, he was smiling happily, "Nice job, Potter." He said walking away.

"Fuck you,Malfoy!" Harry called to him. Draco just gave him the finger.

Draco was pleased with the events, Potter had just kissed Chang, biggest slut in Hogwarts in front of the mudblood. He thought breaking up the trio would be difficult but it turns out it was the easiest thing. He just let them do it by themselves. Draco walked into his room, he saw a letter on his bed. It was from his mother. Draco quickly ripped the envelope away.

_Draco,_

_ How are you? I'm well. The ministry found several things in our home and now they're asking me to leave and find a temporary place to stay. I've decided to stay at Hyacinth Manor. They have also taken the house elves so I'll be alone. I really wish you can come here with me, but the ministry won't allow it. Something about the fruit not falling far from the tree and don't even think of coming here they are guarding the place. I'd rather have you there safe. Omen will be bringing your gifts._

_ Love,_

_ Mom _

Draco felt anger course through his body. _Damn those idiots! What the hell are they doing to my mother! I have to go there even if its just for Christmas! _He thought determinedly. _But how? I'll need to sneak pass the guards. _Draco was at a lost, he couldn't think of anything. He paced in his room and decided to go for a walk to relax.

Hermione ran to her room crying her eyes out, _How could he? After all I did for him! I hate him! I hate him! _Hermione jumped on her bed and thrashed her pillows. Hermione buried her face on her pillow continuously chanting 'I hate him!'

After a hefty thirty minutes, Hermione remembered Ron. She took out the letter, reread it and made one for a reply.

_Ron,_

_ I'm so sorry! I mean it. You don't know how bad I felt. Well…I guess you can actually see the desperation…I did work for Malfoy. No seriously Ron I'm so sorry and I'm not comparing you to Harry or Krum. I like you the way you are. The lovable Ron who loves with no limits._

Hermione took time and recovered herself. She took a deep breathe and continued wiping the tears on her cheeks.

_I'm so stupid, Ron. For someone who's so smart . It took me this long to realize that I love you too. I really want to make it up to you, Ron. If only you were here. I'm not really talking to Harry by the way…I just found out he is an asshole. Well, that's it. Goodbye! Hope to see you again._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

Hermione closed the letter and sent it to Ron. She took a big risk, telling Ron she liked him. She wasn't really lying, she did like him. That's the problem she only liked him, but she supposed she'll fall in love with him sooner or later. Hermione went to the lake for a breather. Everything was moving too fast. She was surprised to see Draco there. She was still a bit angry so she couldn't refuse snapping at him, "Aren't you happy?"

"Happy?" he asked sincerely. He wasn't really feeling up to it.

"You wanted us to fight for so long. Now you have it." Hermione answered cockily still not noticing Draco's depressed tone.

"Hermione, I don't really feel like arguing." Draco stood up from where he was sitting the dark was actually covering most of his face so Hermione couldn't see his pained expression.

Hermione who was being a jerk kept on and on, "You just called me Hermione! Another bloody miracle!"

Draco just turned away, "I don't have to listen to you." Draco turned his back to walk away when Hermione stopped him, "No, you do. I've been through hell and back serving you. It's about time you got a taste of it." Hermione was surprised to see Draco close to tears. "Oh my god, Malfoy! Don't take it personally." She panicked.

Draco didn't answer..

"We always do this. You can't just turn all soft on me." Hermione joked.

"I'm tired just leave me alone." Draco stated flatly.

Hermione wanted to argue, to fight, to milk the situation but she couldn't. A part of her felt sorry, felt compassion and pity for Malfoy. It was the small part of her that was still Hermione. "Whatever it is you're in. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She answered as she handed him her hankie, leaving him alone.

My Note: Hullo agen! So that's a long one…like the twists? Review!!

Please!!


	12. Chapter 11: Falling in Love

Disclaimer: as always!!

My Note: hullo peeps! I'm sorry for the delay. I'm still adjusting to college life. So if ever you notice I'm taking too long and wanna scold me just E-mail me at snogfest4uyahoo.co.uk .

Thanks to:

FSL

Gottalovedrakie

Daniel- hm…let me see…

Makazie-Chan

Sally- I'll try but Dracohormonesangerhermione=cussing

Reviewer- I like your name

May-ann

Of absinthe

Talean-Sama – err…I guess that's a compliment..i never really thought it was a soap opera type thing.

Potter(&dan)luver- all in due time…

Karl J - thenx!

Pip08 = I dunno y we do that maybe to get people to read..

Stoopdawg16 – cool name!

Setsu- Michael!!!

Bakuraisho-ur-cute

SanjoCroatia

Chapter 11: Falling In Love

          Hermione was sleeping peacefully strangely she an odd sensation as if someone was stroking her hair and was awoken by warm lips on her forehead. She looked up and saw Ron's face staring back at her. She was so surprised she punched him on his nose. Ron gave out a yelp.

          "Bloody hell Herm, you've got a strong fist!" Ron exclaimed, examining his nose.

          "Ron?! What are you doing here?" she asked bewildered by his sudden appearance.

          "Me? You wanted me here." Ron hands still on his nose. "Remind me to never surprise you again."

          "Sorry." She sat up and took a look at Ron's nose. "It's okay. Nothing's broken." Ron looked into Hermione's eyes she felt so awkward she got off her bed and went straight to the bathroom without saying anything. Ron waited patiently outside.

When Hermione came out she was dressed in a beige blouse and wore faded jeans. The first thing that escaped her lips were "I'm sorry."  Ron noticed Hermione's teary eyes. He already forgave her and wanted to show her he meant it that's why he caught a train back here to stay with her. He stood up and took her hand, "I told you I love you, but I forgot to tell you I forgave you." He lifted her face and wiped the tears on her cheeks. "Herm, please stop crying. It hurts to know those tears are for me."

          "But. but Ron….I.." she stammered. Ron placed a finger on her lips, "It's all in the past." Hermione looked into his eyes they seem to tell her something. She wondered what it was…._sadness?__ Fear? No. It was greater..far greater than that…Ron's eyes showed Hermione ,love. Love in the most unselfish way. _Tears started to well again, she was overcome by emotion. Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She felt warm hands wrap around her waist as Ron whispered, "I love you." Hugging her reassuringly. Hermione let her body collapse into his arms, she hadn't felt this for so long…security. Ron's face was so close she could hear him breathe, it was a soft breath yet fast paced. They stayed like this for a while not speaking..just being there was enough to say everything.

          Harry had not expected what transpired yesterday, he was still recovering from everything. Cho's kiss and Hermione's punch, they were too well remembered. He personally felt like a scum even though he knows he did everything he could, he should have tried harder and he was supposed to tell her that he loved her. Now she won't even look at him. He mentally kicked himself for getting into another mess and dragging someone else with him. _Great.__ Just great. Ron and Hermione both hate me. _He decided that if he wants to fix things he had to be honest…something he hadn't done for the past few days. He was going to tell Hermione he loved her and explain what happened with Cho. This is going to be over in the next five minutes. He determinedly made his way to Hermione's room.

          Hermione and Ron managed not to say anything and stand still for five minutes in each others arms it was only the knock that made them move. Not really a knock more of a rapping on the door. Ron pulled away and answered the door, Hermione asked who it was but Ron didn't answer he just stood there with loathing written all over his face. Hermione looked and understood, it was Harry.

          "What do you want?" Ron asked protectively.

          "Uh…Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, surprised to see Ron.

          "What do you want?" he asked again.

          "I wanted to talk to Herm" Harry answered, "but since you're here I'll talk to you too."

          Ron wasn't paying any attention he looked over to Hermione and asked her if she wanted to talk to him. Hermione nodded. Ron stepped aside and let Harry in.

          Harry had not expected this, _Ron is here?! _ He had remain composed when he saw Ron and that took a lot of work. When he stepped in he sensed their anger like it was a lion gnawing at his body, ripping it to pieces then discarding what's left. It sent chills up his spine, "Hello Herm!" he tried to speak as if nothing had happened ,but Ron's deadly glare and Hermione's sad eyes beg to differ.

          "What do you want, Potter?" Ron asked sharply.

          Harry winced as he heard Ron call him by his surname. "I want to apologize to both of you."

          Hermione and Ron sat in silence.

          "I have hurt both of you and that was never my intention." Harry continued, "I made a mistake when.."

          "When you betrayed me?!" Ron interjected in rage.

          "When I did that I didn't realize the consequences of my actions." Harry finished.

          "That's it?! You're sorry, I forgive you. If that's what you want to hear. It isn't happening." Ron answered.

          "I know. I understand that. I also need to apologize to Herm. I dragged you into a trouble and I …offended you yesterday." Harry had chosen his words carefully.

          Hermione looked at Harry and waited, "What you saw wasn't true. She pulled me and I was too surprised to react." Harry continued.

          _Too surprised! You expect me to believe that?! _Hermione's eyes shined with anger, she was pissed. He knew it, he saw it in her eyes. "Ron and I are together." She stated out of the blue. Harry was surprised his jaw fell open and it seemed Ron was too. Hermione wanted to take it back ,but she couldn't. She had made another mistake.

          "What?" Harry asked.

          "I said we are together." Hermione repeated staring intensely at Harry.

          "You…how?" he asked.

          "We are and we don't need to tell you how." Ron answered smugly.

          Harry's world was insane. _Hermione and Ron are together. It was made official in front of him. It made the fact hurt twice more than it already did. _"Hermione, you can't be.."

          "Be what?" Ron asked, fists clenched.

          "Be.." Harry thought about it, he wanted to give Hermione happiness and if this is it, he decided to give up, "choosing anyone better." He finished, a glaze of sadness in his eyes.

          "Thank you, Harry."  Hermione stood up.  Harry followed, it was his queue to leave. "Congratulations, mate!" Harry called to Ron before leaving them alone.

          Ron had closed the door and walked over to Hermione. "Why did you tell Harry we are together?" he asked with no hint of sarcasm just an honest question.

          "I wanted to." Hermione replied.

          "Herm, you're not doing this to get back at Harry right?" he took her hand and caressed it, "Are you?"

          "No. I love you and you love me I figured we might as well be together. Aren't you happy?" Hermione was lying. She just wished Ron doesn't find out.

          "Of course I'm happy! I just had to check." Ron took a step closer to Hermione. Hermione also took a bold step forward their faces were only inches apart. _Should I do this? What am I doing? Relax. Breathe._ Hermione thought. Ron had leaned in to give her a kiss ,but Hermione had turned her cheek to him. Ron backed off a little insulted and embarrassed. "Ron, I'm sorry."

          "No, it's okay." He started blushing.

          "I just didn't….I'm not yet ready."

          "I understand. I do. Let's just get breakfast." Ron grabbed his coat from the sofa when Hermione slipped her hand to his, his features softened and he gave her a lopsided grin.

          They made their way to the Great hall and took their seats. Usually, Hermione would have to stop Ron from eating too much ,but right now Ron wasn't eating anything. His attention was diverted to Hermione, he kept giving her plateful of food. "Ron, this is too much." She said with a laugh.

          "Sorry." He answered giving her another lopsided grin. Hermione appreciated his kindness. Ron wasn't the usual romantic guy. He had trouble expressing himself.

          "Here." Hermione grabbed one of the plates he filled with food and replaced Ron's empty plate. "Go eat." Ron looked at Hermione sheepishly then he dove in. Hermione let out a laugh as he started eating. Hermione was already full with the food Ron had previously given her, she couldn't eat another bite. She suddenly felt a searing sensation on her chest and remembered the Aimeryl. She clutched it and decided to leave. _Damn that Malfoy! What does he need now?! _Even though she was already full she took an apple anywayand excused herself and walked to Draco's room.

          Draco had not yet slept since yesterday. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess and he hasn't eaten anything yet. He was still trying to come up with ideas to get to Hyacinth Manor without being caught and all his ideas aren't working. He was so frustrated he slammed his fists on his desk and threw everything on it. _How the hell do I get there?! I need help! No! I'm never asking for help. _Draco Malfoy will never ask for help, he'd rather slave over this thing by himself. _Uh..I need to get something to eat_, he thought to himself as he heard his stomach growl. He had rested his head on the desk as he slowly slipped to slumber. He would have been well-rested if Hermione hadn't entered and called to him.

          "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, looking at him.

          "Uh…what are you doing here, Granger?" he asked, looking at her.

          _Whoa! What happened?! _"Malfoy, what happened to you?" she exclaimed, Hermione saw a lunatic in front of her.

          "What are you talking about?!" he snapped, he was too tired and hungry to do this.

          "Have you slept at all? You look like you were up all night." Hermione moved in closer and heard his stomach grumbling. "Are you trying to kill yourself? Get some sleep and have breakfast. You're not going to solve your problem by starving yourself." Hermione placed the apple on his desk and picked up the papers scattered on the floor.

          Draco stared at the apple, he wanted to grab it and scarf it down ,but his pride prevented it. He waited patiently as Hermione picked the papers. _Move it, Granger! I'm starving. _

          Hermione somehow sensed that Draco wasn't going to eat the apple if she stayed in the room. _Bloody man has too much pride! "Next time, Malfoy._ Don't call me   just because you want to starve yourself." She stated.

          "What're you talking about?" he asked.

          "This damn thing hurts when it burns!" Hermione exclaimed taking the Aimeryl out.

          "I haven't called you, Granger." He answered obviously confused at Hermione's accusation.

          "What? But this….Ugh! Never mind." Hermione spun around and walked away, hiding behind the door and looking at Draco.

          _Finally! _Draco grabbed the apple, polished it on his shirt and scarfed it down. Hermione who was peeking behind the door smiled then she left.

          Draco finished eating and went straight back to finding a solution. _Wait for me mom I still have two days. _Draco grabbed his quill and devised another plan.

          My Note: Well…if you've noticed my style of writing drastically changed..that's because I read two books and they influenced me…I'm just gonna warn you now…the following chapters will have less harry or no harry at all…im focusing on Ron, Draco and Hermione's relationships. By the way, no more suggested pairing I decided to see what happens when I reach the end and go from there ,but I considered your suggestions.

                             Toodles!


	13. Chapter 12: Broken

Disclaimer: Not mine…hope it is, but it isn't.

My note:

Thanks to:

Rggirl- what's your e-mail add? Im glad you even bothered giving me a review.

FSL

MysticalSpirits- yeah, no Harry.

Dancechic4526- too bad you got yelled at it's greatly appreciated though.

I'm so sorry. I know there's no excuse for taking too long ,but I'm really just being buried in work.

Chapter 12: Broken

Hermione walked back to the Great Hall. Ron was still eating so she just sat beside him. Ron looked at Hermione, "Where did you go?" he asked, mouth full.

"I um…left something…I just went back to get it."

Ron screwed his face as if he didn't believe her ,but dropped the subject. "Anyway, I have something for you, but I left it in my room so if we could just drop by and pick it up."

"Sure! Well, at least until you finish eating." She answered with a laugh.

After Ron finished they made their way back to their room. Ron went inside his room and took out a brown paper bag from his luggage.

"I bought it when I went out. I hope you like it." He said handing her the brown bag.

Hermione pulled it out and saw a maroon hard bound diary with a gold lock. "Ron, this must have cost you a fortune!" she exclaimed tracing the lock.

"It did, but it was worth it." Ron took the diary aside and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. "You know how long I waited for a moment to tell you how much I love you over and over again." He tucked a strand of her hair. "And now I have that chance." He continued smiling happily.

Hermione was once again speechless, _Wow! Ron's so romantic! Falling in love with him might not be that hard anymore. _

Ron looked into her eyes intensely, emotions overcoming him. "I love you, Hermione. I love you." Then he leaned over to give her a kiss. Hermione stood there looking back into his eyes. She closed her eyes when she saw him lean ,but then she felt the Aimeryl burn once again. She jumped back and grabbed it. Ron stood aghast.

"Why?" he asked.

"I..uh…I have…to go. I…forgot to return a book to the library." She lied. Feeling the pain shooting from her palm. The Aimeryl was too effective it was searing her hand. _Fuck Malfoy! He sucks! He's destroying my life when he's not even here. Damn! _ "Sorry, Ron. I just have to go. I'll see you later." Ron wasn't able to answer since Hermione was already out the door.

_Aargh! I hate that piece of shit! I cannot believe him! What the hell does he need now?! _Hermione stormed into Draco's room. "Okay, Malfoy. What is it and this better be good." She asked arms folded.

Draco stared at Hermione, "What?"

"Don't what me! This damn thing just burned my hand!" she exclaimed, showing her burnt palm.

"I didn't call you, Granger." He answered solemnly.

"Then why the heck did this thing light up?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm busy so just leave." He answered, looking back to his plan.

Hermione was so pissed she slammed her hands on top of what he was reading. "Malfoy, I'm tired so don't play games with me." She stated staring straight at him.

"Granger, I'm busy so stop wasting my time." He brushed her hands away.

_I swear that little ferret is just out to get me! This damn thing must be broken! _ "I swear if you make me come back here without a real reason I'm gonna snap your head off!"

"Try." He answered cockily.

Hermione left and went back to Ron.

Draco was confused himself, it already happened twice. Hermione received a call from the Aimeryl yet he wasn't calling her. _Maybe Granger's trying to catch my attention. That bitch! _ Draco dismissed the idea and went back to work.

Hermione slammed the door into her room, _That__ arse is so agitating! _Hermione noticed the diary on her table and picked it up. "Well, you're going to be filled with my neurotic thoughts, great!" she sighed. She took the Aimeryl and placed it over the diary. _Well, he can't call me if I don't have it on can he. I wonder where Ron is? _She stood up and looked outside. "Ron?" she called.

No one answered.

She walked to the desk and found a letter for her.

Hermione,

I'm at the quidditch pitch. If you're not so busy drop by. We need to talk.

Love,

Ron

She folded the letter and took her coat then made her way to the quidditch pitch. She found Ron on one of the bleachers resting his head on his arms and staring at the snow falling. She walked up to him and sat beside him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered half-heartedly, not even looking at her.

"You said we need to talk?"

"Yeah." He turned his head to look at her, "Do you really want this?" he asked.

"Want what?"

"This. You don't seem committed in us."

"I am. I'm just…"

"Just what? Busy? You've already gone twice when we were talking. I don't know what's with you Hermione and I can't just keep on pretending it's okay."

Hermione felt guilty," Look. It's not like I'm doing this intentionally. I just have some things to finish."

"Whatever! Just talk to me when you're not so busy." Ron walked away, regretting even coming back.

"Ron…I…" she tried to stop him but he just kept on walking. _Oh great! Aaarrrgghhh!_

Hermione walked into her room when she noticed a shade of orange. _What? Oh my God! _She ran over to her night table, her diary was on fire. "Dammit! The Aimeryl!" she ran to the bathroom and soaked a towel then rushed back to put out the flames. "Shit!" the cover of the diary was singed, _I'm going to kill Malfoy. _Hermione ran to Draco's room, "Malfoy, get your lame ass out of here!"

Draco peeked and raised a brow to Hermione, "What is it this time?"

"You idiot!" she screamed, "You burned my notebook! Your stupid necklace almost burned my room down!"

"Oh please stop exaggerating. It can't burn because I haven't called you."

"Oh yeah? Then why is my diary scorched?" she tossed the diary on the desk.

"Diary?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

"Ah! Shut up!" Hermione grabbed the necklace and threw it on the table, "I'm not gonna be your slave anymore." Then she stormed off.

Hermione locked herself in her room for the rest of the day not even going out for lunch or dinner. It was about 8 pm when she felt a sudden rush of urgency. As if she needed to be somewhere ,but she had no idea where. _What is it? Did I forget something? Hmm….book? Diary? Diary! I left the diary at Malfoy's! _ She got up from her bed and changed into a shirt and pants then made her way to his room.

When she got there Draco was slumped over his desk, eyes open. "Malfoy, are you awake?" she asked poking him.

Malfoy grunted but didn't wake.

"Malfoy? Never mind. I'm taking my diary." She looked at his desk and saw her diary under Malfoy's head. He was using it as a pillow. _Great! _She tried pull it under him when he suddenly sat up straight.

"Shit!" Hermione squealed.

"Granger?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Malfoy, I just came here to take my diary."

Draco looked at her, "Here!" he handed the diary. "Get out of here Granger!"

"Don't worry I don't like going here." She scoffed.

Draco stood up and walked in front of her, "Leave!" he demanded.

"Fine." Hermione was about to leave when she felt something stop her and made her look back. She stared in horror as she saw Draco faint, bang his head on the edge of the desk then crash into a glass sculpture of a dragon with it's claws out. She was going to leave him there until she saw a pool of blood forming around his limp body.


	14. Chapter 13: Mending Wounds

Disclaimer: Hah! I wish, I wish….nah…it ain't happening.

My Note: OOooooh! You read it. I thought I was gonna start from scratch with the reviews since it took me a while to post ,but joy now I have new people reading it! Wow!

Thanks to:

DANCECHIC4526- REVIEW?

Bakuraisho-ur-cute- no need to beg I serve to please,lol

gottalovedrakie- okay, here it is

moonymagnificent- thanks!

Hyper Dudette- 2 reviews! Thanks!

Katanza- cool! Thanks!

FSl- thanks! Thanks!

Miranda M. – thanks!

angelica :p - oi! Thanks!

ggg9091- aaaw! Thanks! blushes

The Punk Rock Goddess- cool! Cliffie of the century,haha

Alianne- thanks!

MysticalSpirits - okay! Since you insist J

Due to public demand…I'm gonna show Harry. Well, at least for a second or so. Haha!

Chapter 13: Mending Wounds

          Harry saw Hermione walked passed him. He waved at her, but she didn't seem to notice him. He noticed the determined look she had on her face and decided to follow her. She went to the Slytherin common room. He wanted to go in after her ,but the door shut before him. _Malfoy?__ What is she doing here?_

She stared in horror as she saw Draco faint, bang his head on the edge of the desk then crash into a glass sculpture of a dragon with it's claws out. She was going to leave him there until she saw a pool of blood forming around his limp body.

          _Fuck! _Hermione ran over to where Draco was. She turned him on his back and saw his head bleeding from the blow and a shard of glass embedded on his left shoulder. "Oh my God! Malfoy!" she called.

          He didn't answer.

          "Shit!" _What should I do? I can't go out! Shit! Shit! _She ran to his bedroom and took out a couple of towels. She placed one under his head, not minding the blood that was starting to stain all over her clothes. She grabbed the other towel and placed it over his cut. She didn't know if she should pull out the glass, but seeing it seemed to pain her too. _I hope this is right! _She wrapped her sleeve over the glass and pulled it out, Draco's blood gushed and hit her in the face. "Crap!" she wiped it off and pulled the last towel she had and pressed it on his wound. "It must have cut a vein. If this keeps up he's gonna run out of blood!" _I should take him to the hospital wing, but I can't go out like this they'll probably say I did it. My wand…I can't go out! Aargh! Malfoy might just die here! His wand? Maybe. It might just work._

          Hermione ran to his room and looked for his wand. She trashed the room and found it in one of the drawers. She ran back to him and thought of any spell she could use. Kneeling over his body she pulled the towel and pointed it on his forehead, "I know you're not my wand ,but Malfoy's dying so please I beg you." She uttered the spell and watched as Malfoy's cut started to heal, not completely but it stopped the bleeding. "Yes!" She grabbed at the other towel on his shoulder and uttered the same spell the results were the same. The bleeding stopped ,but the wound was still there.

          Hermione gave out a sigh of relief and sat beside Draco. "Malfoy, you better be grateful."

          Draco didn't know what happened, he remembered blacking out then feeling two sharp blows on his body then there was just silence. He stirred and felt two sharp pains on his forehead and shoulder. _What happened? _He touched his forehead and felt a bandage wrapped over it. He opened his eyes and looked around, he noticed Hermione sleeping on a chair beside him clutching several scrolls. He also saw her blood stained clothes.

          "Granger?" he called.

          She was still sleeping peacefully.

          "Oi! Granger!" he screamed.

          Hermione's peaceful sleep was disturbed and she suddenly jerked awake. "What?!"

          "What happened?" he asked.

          "Well, your bloody highness. You just fainted and banged your head on the table then crashed on a sculpture. You were bleeding." She answered, annoyed at him. _Ungrateful ferret!_

"I…I…who…erm…tied this thing?" he asked.

          "Duh? I did! I hate you ,but I don't want you dead." She answered matter of factly.

          "Uh..." He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say thanks, Malfoy's never say thanks.

          "Oh yeah! I ripped your shirt since I had to wrap your wounds." She walked over by the closet and showed him a shirt that looked like it was hanging since the mid section was ripped off.

          "That's my silk shirt!" he exclaimed, eyes growing big.

          "It was the only thing sanitary here." She replied irritably, "Malfoy, can't you even be grateful I just saved your ass here."

          "What are you holding?" he asked changing the topic.

          "Oh this?" she held up the scrolls, "I found them on your table. Floor plans?"

          "Give that to me!" he tried to get up ,but was too weak and fell back in bed.

          "Stop moving! Your wounds are not completely healed I had to use your wand so the spell didn't work that effectively, it's still bleeding. I had Dobby bring you food. He placed it outside. Wait there I'll just get it." Hermione left the room and carried a tray filled with food back.

          "Here. You better eat." She set the tray on his bed.

          "Uh…"

          "No need to thank me. I know you won't." Hermione sat back down, "So what's with these papers anyway?" she asked.

          Draco looked at her and wanted to lie, but he thought she at least deserved the truth for saving his life. "My mother is stuck at that place by herself. It's surrounded by people from the Ministry and I wanted to visit her."

          "Why not go there?" she asked, taking a bite from a muffin.

          "I'm not allowed to. That's why I'm trying to get in." he answered.

          "So you're making up spells?"

          His mouth was filled with food so he only nodded.

          "I can help you." She bit her lip, "If you don't mind?"

          "Help? I don't need it."

          "Fine." She answered, _His pride is sooo swollen._

"But then you really have no choice since I'm kidnapping you." He answered, a smile across his face.

          "Kidnapping me? You can't even get up." She asked with raised eyebrows.

          "I know but when I can which will be in about an hour or so I'm kidnapping you."

          "So you want me to help then. I don't know why you can't just say it."

          "We need to leave tomorrow morning."

          "What? I can't. Ron just got here and…"

          "I understand. Just leave when you want to. Wait, change into one of my shirts. That's the least I can do." Draco didn't look up and just ate more rapidly.

          "Draco, wait." _Eep! I called him Draco…way weird!  _"I'll help. I'll just pack some things."

          "Go back here. We need to work on some spells."

          Hermione nodded and grabbed the shirt she ripped so she could change. She walked into his bathroom and changed into a clean shirt. _I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm leaving Hogwarts, Ron and Harry…well, now it doesn't seem that bad anymore. All my problems are here and I'm leaving all of them. Whoopee!_

Harry was confused. He didn't know why Hermione would visit Malfoy. As far as he knew the deal was over. He waited outside just in case. He heard a loud crash and wanted to barge in ,but he couldn't. He didn't know the password. _Shit! Hermione! _Harry stopped himself from doing anything stupid, _I have enough troubles as it is. _He decided to stay put and just wait for her to leave.

Already three hours have passed since Hermione went in and she still hadn't gone out. _What can she be doing there? _Harry's thoughts suddenly pictured a naked Hermione with Draco in bed. _Oh God! That's disgusting! _Harry rapped at his head for even thinking of it. He was still hitting himself when he saw the door swing open and Hermione came out in different clothes. Her midriff was exposed and showed her bare flesh and she was wearing Malfoy's shorts. She walked to her room, packed a few things then went back to Draco's room. _What's happening? Why is she going back?_

          __


	15. Chapter 14: A Closer Look

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine.

**My note**: Coz a review brought it up…I wanna inform you guys that we are still on the fourth day…wow! I thought I was farther ahead since I'm on the 14th chapter..it's cool though…and im almost on the 200th review which is another miracle….yey! I hope I reach it before I get to the 18th chappie….it's actually july 19 today n im doing this right before I leave for school….peace out!

**Thanks to:**

**Keddababy**- it's okay…I really appreciate the review.

**danradcliffe6656**- thanks for the review…uh reviews!

**cottoncandy9128**- I know they can't but it makes the story interesting so forgive me. Malfoy's being all sensitive and human,harhar

**FSl**- I will I will

**dancechic4526**- haha! Really? I was actually pretty disappointed in that part I think it's not up to standards but im really glad you liked it!

**sugar n spice 522**- that's nice to hear…thanks!

MysticalSpirits- yes my lord I will have more chappies pronto!

**The Punk Rock Goddess -** I will im trying here

**ME **- ooh! You really got me thinking…I had to reread my fic just to count how far along I am..hehe…okay just to inform you…not including the first three chapters..which includes 2-1 coz they haven't left…we are already on the fourth day…and still on it.

**lindamente122**-ooh thanks always a pleasure to be on alert! If you find anything confusing just email me…I'll answer as soon as I can.

**ADepressedSpooty**- ooh! First, thanks..second, I think its really cool that you don't like ron and this changed your mind coz we're the same…third, the ooc bits, I know herm is acting way too strange but you'll see she'll be back to norm…and finally I read your fic thought it was great!

**gottalovedrakie**- aaw! Thanks!

          I really wanted to post this early,but our net is gone and I can't connect so Im  really sorry for the delay.

**Chapter 14: A Closer Look**

This was driving Harry closer to insanity, it was bad enough he had to give up Hermione to Ron ,but Malfoy?! It was unthinkable! Harry waited outside patiently, he stayed up all night just to make sure he saw her come out,but she never did. He fell asleep on the corner of the floor, mumbling "Hermione..Hermione…"

          Hermione cleaned herself up and packed clothes and her wand. _Are you sure you want to do this? _She asked herself, _You__ know hanging around Malfoy never did you any good, but then I'm just a voice in your head. What do I know?! _Hermione shook out any thoughts of uncertainty in her mind. _This is a leap of faith…I don't know what will happen to me…I just hope someone catches me when I fall. _She grabbed her bag and walked back into Draco's room.

Hermione had been in his room before, but never as a guest. It was strange now that she looks at it. The sculptures that used to scare her with their demeaning looks seem friendly. It was as if she and Malfoy became friends. _But that's  the point it is only as if. _She walked into is room carrying a duffle bag, "Malfoy!" she screamed.

          Draco was trying to get up from the bed , "What?" he asked, neck snapping to face her.

          "What are you doing?!" she asked, dropping her bag. She walked over to him and tried to get him to stay still.

          "It's just a cut, Granger. I'm not going to die if I stand up." He answered, still moving off the bed.

          "You need to rest. I can't have you fainting on me later. I can handle this you just go to sleep." Hermione pleaded.

          Draco looked into her pleading eyes, he gave a defeated sigh, stopped struggling and flopped back to bed. "You win."

          Hermione smiled, she never thought those words can escape his lips. "So what am I supposed to do anyway?" she asked, pulling out a notepad and a quill.

          "We have to make a appearance changing spell, a map to be able to avoid the ministry and be able to stay in without being caught." He answered, letting out a yawn.

          Hermione looked at him, "Go to sleep."

          "That doesn't sound so bad." He answered, closing his eyes and going into slumber.

          Hermione looked at him, his hair tousled and several strands falling on his face, the small lips and his steely eyes closed. _He looked like a kid. A normal teenager. _Hermione suddenly felt an urge to kiss Malfoy on his forehead like she had done to Harry or Ron. He doesn't seem so intimidating now that his ever hateful smirk was gone. But Hermione stopped herself, reminding herself that after this is done it's back to mudblood and all arrogant prat. She gave out a sigh and walked back into the common room, walked to the desk and went to work.

          Hermione worked on the spells for five straight hours. She worked into the morning, taking a nap for ten minutes. She finally finished, an appearance changing spell and a map that would tell you where you are and who exactly is there. She walked into Draco's room to wake him, but he was already gone. "Malfoy?" she called.

          Draco suddenly slipped into view, hair wet with only a towel, hanging precariously low, covering him, "What?" he asked.

          "Um…" Hermione forgot what she was going to say, she felt heat rise up to her cheeks, "I'll just go back when you're dressed." Hermione turned around to leave but Draco stopped her. "What is it?" he asked.

          Hermione refused to look at him, "I'm done."

          "You are? Great! We'll leave as soon as you're done."

          "Done?" Hermione asked, looking at him. It was hard for her not to notice his muscles , his abs and the way that the water seemed to drip down his chest. Again the heat she felt earlier rose. _Dammit Hermione! Control. This is Malfoy._

"You are going to take a bath, right?" Draco answered, now noticing Hermione was watching felt a little embarrassed himself, he grabbed his bathrobe and slipped it on. _Damn virgin is starting to affect me._

          "Yeah! I'll just go to my room and…"

          "Use mine."

          Hermione raised her brow.

          "We can't waste time." He moved aside to let Hermione use the room.

          She took her bag and walked in, she was never really given the chance to appreciate the design in the bathroom before given the circumstances that she saw it. The first was when Draco asked her to clean it and the second was when she had to dispose of his bloody clothes. Now she realizes that it was also quite nice. It had similar structure as the Gryffindor but the designs were different. The shower head was a silver snake with an open mouth and the marble was black. Hermione took a refreshing shower and changed into clean clothes.

          Draco was dressed he also had everything he needed. He waited for Hermione to leave. He already made a port key that would blend in with his room so no one will be able to know where he went. Hermione walked out and called to him, "I'm done."

          "Let's go." He said, taking his bag with him.

          Hermione followed but remembered Ron, "Wait. I just have to write something."

          "Okay. Let me guess a letter for Weasley?" he asked.

          Hermione threw him a warning look, "I'm just kidding." He answered.

          Hermione took a parchment and scrolled a short note, "I'm going to apparate back."

          "No. It will take too much time and Weasley might see you." Draco whistled and Omen flew in through the open window. "Let Omen take it."

          Hermione gave the letter to Omen and walked beside Draco, "Okay."

          Draco took Hermione's hand and touched the port key, a sudden whirl of colors then a thud. They have landed in **_Biourne_**.

My Note: I know it's short and boring but I promise that the next chapter will be cuter!

**_Teaser!!!!!!!_**__

          "We are….on our honeymoon." Draco answered, smiling at the receptionist.

          "Lovely! You are a beautiful couple!" the receptionist exclaimed.

          Hermione looked at Draco, _Honeymoon?! _She held his hand tighter.

"That's wonderful! We only have one room left and it's a suite!" she answered excitedly.

          The look of horror was etched on Hermione's face even Draco couldn't hide the awkwardness of the situation.  Hermione's grasp was like a wrench on Draco's hand. Her fingers were digging into his skin, Draco felt slightly annoyed _I'm not that undesirable! _ "Is there no other free rooms?" Hermione asked.

          "No. I'm sorry, but I know you will enjoy the suite. It has _everything_ you need." The receptionist answered and gave them a knowing look.

          "Okay. Thank you! We will have the suite." Draco answered.

          "Yes, here are the keys. I just need you to sign here." She held the papers and placed it on the table.

          Draco signed the papers and took the keys. They walked into the room, it was a deep shade of red and the bed was….the shape of a heart. Draco could not stifle his laughter. Hermione threw him a dirty look. "I am by no circumstance sleeping with you."

          Draco shook his head, "Don't flatter yourself."

          _I cannot believe that this is what I get for helping him. I refuse to sleep beside Malfoy! _Hermione watched in terror as Draco jumped on the bed and patted it. Inviting Hermione to come sit beside him. _Oh no! I knew it! I mean I'm not that beautiful ,but I'm still a girl. Malfoy's still a guy…an experienced one at that. _Hermione's heart was pounding, "Hehe…" she gave out a nervous laugh. When she sat beside him, she saw him lean towards her. She can't help remember the last time he did that. It was in his room and she was pinned to the door. Hermione slid her hand in her pocket and gripped her wand tightly, _Just__ try to do anything. I'll have you dead in a second._

Draco knew exactly what she was thinking. He remembered the fear he saw in her eyes when he had her in his room and this was the exact same thing he's seeing now. _Does she really think I'm that bad. I mean she is helping me I can't just rape her. She's not even my type. _But Draco couldn't deny that Hermione looked good as a blonde. Inwardly he laughed, _stupid girl! _He leaned over and pointed to the vibrator.

          "It has _everything_ we need." He repeated.


	16. Chapter 15: Heads or

**Chapter 15: Heads or…**

Biourne is a quaint little town somewhere in England. They arrived about eleven pm, just outside town.

"We have to ride a carriage to get into town," Draco informed her.

Hermione was too sleepy to care, she only nodded. Hermione fumbled when she tried to carry her bag. Draco stopped her from falling and supported her.

"Will you watch it?!" he said annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm just sleepy," Hermione tried to carry her bag again but fumbled again.

"Give that to me," Draco carried her bag and walked on. "We should change our appearance before we get to the carriage."

"Okay," Hermione pulled out her wand, " Ornious Appeiarante," a couple of sparks shooted from her wand and Draco was enveloped by green smoke. After the smoke subsided Draco became a brunette with green eyes but other than those his face remained the same. "Wow!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Now, you."

Hermione pointed her wand to herself, "Ornious Appeiarante!" Hermione was enveloped in yellow smoke then when it subsided she became a bouncing blonde with blue eyes. "Okay, that will last for a whole day then I need to repeat the spell."

"Let's go! The carriage is only a mile's walk," Draco started walking.

"Uh…huh." Hermione followed him.

When they reached the carriage it was still a three hour ride, Hermione who fell asleep the instant she sat down hit her head on the window when they drove over a pothole. "Ow!" she screamed. Draco laughed, Hermione just glared at him. Hermione went back to sleep, but her head kept tilting at an uncomfortable angle.

Draco laughed when Hermione bumped her head, but it was beside that. The change was well eye-catching. Her blonde hair landed in gentle curls which seemed to emphasize her blue eyes. He saw her groan when she felt her neck stiffen and felt a bit…guilty. He offered his shoulder and let her lean on him. He noticed that she smelled like cinnamon and was quite intrigued, she never seemed to wear cologne or perfume. _Hmmm…_Draco drifted off to sleep.

When they arrived, Draco and Hermione decided to stay at an inn before they continue. They located a small inn, _Clover Inn. _When they walked in, a plump little lady greeted them with a warm smile, "Hello! How can I help you?" she asked, her voice bouncy with fake happiness.

"We are…on our honeymoon," Draco answered, smiling back at the receptionist.

"Lovely! You are a beautiful couple!" the receptionist exclaimed.

Hermione looked at Draco, _Honeymoon?! _The anger was evident in her eyes. She held his hand tighter.

"That's wonderful! We only have one room left and it's a suite!" she answered excitedly.

The look of horror was etched on Hermione's face even Draco couldn't hide the awkwardness of the situation. Hermione's grasp was like a wrench on Draco's hand. Her fingers were digging into his skin, Draco felt slightly annoyed _I'm not that undesirable! _ "Is there no other free rooms?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm sorry, but I know you will enjoy the suite. It has _everything_ you need," The receptionist answered and gave them a knowing look.

"Okay. Thank you! We will have the suite." Draco answered.

"Yes, here are the keys. I just need you to sign here." She held the papers and placed it on the table.

Draco signed the papers and took the keys. They walked into the room, it was a deep shade of red and the bed was….the shape of a heart. Draco could not stifle his laughter. Hermione threw him a dirty look. "I am by no circumstance sleeping with you."

Draco shook his head, "Don't flatter yourself."

_I cannot believe that this is what I get for helping him. I refuse to sleep beside Malfoy! _Hermione watched in terror as Draco jumped on the bed and patted it. Inviting Hermione to come sit beside him. _Oh no! I knew it! I mean I'm not that beautiful ,but I'm still a girl. Malfoy's still a guy…an experienced one at that. _Hermione's heart was pounding, "Hehe…" she gave out a nervous laugh. When she sat beside him, she saw him lean towards her. She can't help remember the last time he did that. It was in his room and she was pinned to the door. Hermione slid her hand in her pocket and gripped her wand tightly, _Just__ try to do anything. I'll have you dead in a second._

Draco knew exactly what she was thinking. He remembered the fear he saw in her eyes when he had her in his room and this was the exact same thing he's seeing now. _Does she really think I'm that bad. I mean she is helping me I can't just rape her. She's not even my type. _But Draco couldn't deny that Hermione looked good as a blonde. Inwardly he laughed, _stupid girl! _He leaned over and pointed to the vibrator.

"It has _everything_ we need," He repeated.

"Malfoy, if you think just because I came here I'm going to be your…your.."

"My what?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

"Your…play thing! You are clearly mistaken!" she answered in a huff.

Draco rolled over laughing, "Haha! Play thing?! Is that the best you can do?"

Hermione grabbed a pillow and threw it to Draco, "Shut up!"

Draco paid no attention and just kept laughing even when he got hit further annoying Hermione, _Gggrrrrr__! Stupid arrogant mutated ferret! "_Move over!" she demanded. Draco slid off the bed and Hermione moved beside the phone. "Excuse me, can we have six pillows here? Additional fees? Yes. Charge it to the account. Thank you!" Hermione looked at Draco, "If Im sleeping here there's going to be six pillows between us."

"Whatever makes you happy," He answered, smiling.

_Aaaaarrrggghhh__! _Hermione wanted to throw a bucket of water at him. "I'm going to sleep." She stated blandly.

Draco walked into the bathroom and changed into his boxers. When he walked out and Hermione saw him she screamed her head off, "Malfoy! What the hell are you doing!"

"What?" he asked.

"You…you're sleeping in….that!"

"And? You want me to sleep nude?" he answered.

Hermione glared at him, but he didn't care he just slid on the bed.

"Wait!" Hermione called.

"What now? I can't sleep here?!" he spat.

"I'm fixing the bed. That's your space and this is mine." Hermione took the six pillows and laid it between them, "No one goes over the pillows." Hermione then slid into the bed.

Draco went back to sleep but the pillows were bulging and practically pushing him off the bed. _Granger is so neurotic! _He pulled four pillows and threw them to the floor. "Hey!" she heard Hermione call.

"Granger, your damn pillows are pushing me off the bed." He answered, going back to sleep. She mumbled something about perverts.

After three hours Draco felt a sharp pain on his back as he turned he saw Hermione's knee. He pushed it away and went back to sleep. Then after only a few minutes he felt another jolt. When he turned he now saw her legs kicking at him on his backside. _She's like a child! Dammit! You are literally a pain in the ass! _Draco took her smooth pale legs, exposed at least to her thighs, and pulled the blanket over it. _Hmm..nice__ legs! Couldn't be Granger's! Must be the spell. _Draco turned to his side and tried to go back to sleep but every time he closed his eyes a picture of Hermione's leg kept flashing in his mind not only that his vision was moving upwards. He felt a rise of heat. _Dammit__! _Draco stood up and took a cold shower. _Get a grip,Draco. This is just Granger. Plain old smart-ass Granger. Yes, she does have a good body but she's still just Granger. _After Draco's erm…refreshing shower he grabbed his pillow and slept on the couch. _I can't risk that happening again. _

Hermione woke up refreshed, she didn't notice until now that Draco moved. _Hmm…wonder what's he doing there? _ Hermione took her change of clothes and had a long hot bath. When she finished Draco was already up, he looked horrible. He looked as if he didn't get any sleep, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Draco snorted, "Ha! You kept me awake." He answered annoyed.

"I did? Never mind. I don't want to know. You better get dressed we should not waste time."

Draco nodded and got dressed, "We'll just grab breakfast downstairs."


	17. Chapter 16: Or tails!

Disclaimer: Not mine

My Note: Hey! I'm back! Finally, I really broke my pc so it took longer than I expected I'm really sorry you guys. I must admit I'm suffering from a block n I just cant milk anymore ideas out. The first part is gonna be dull but I'll make it up to you. I promise!

Thanks to:

ApParate away dm-

Ronkid8829

potterluver

sugar n spice 522

RSox

Cereza

mAke WheEeLiEs NoT wAr

belle456

Eluria

FSl

Kaylee

MysticalSpirits

Ok let's get on with this!

Chapter 16: Or Tails!

Ron was awakened by a loud screeching coming from the window. He sat up and looked around. _What was that? _, he walked to the window and opened it. Suddenly Omen bursts in and perched on his bed. He jumped back, "Bloody hell!"

Omen dropped the letter on his bed and flew away. "Wasn't that Malfoy's pet?" Ron scratched his head and picked the letter up. He ripped the envelope open and saw Hermione's handwriting, _A__ letter from Hermione? I wonder what's it for? Maybe she's apologizing. _He slowly opened the parchment,

Dear Ron,

I'm going to be away for a while.

Don't worry I'm safe.

Please don't look for me.

I'm coming back soon.

I left your gift on my bed.

Merry Christmas!

Love,

Hermione

Ron folded the letter back. _She went away, but with whom? Could it be? Malfoy?! How can she do this to me! When I find her we are going to have a long talk. _Ron threw the letter on his bed and changed. _I have to find Harry and borrow the marauder's map. If she's in Hogwarts I will find her._

Ron left his room and walked to the Gryffindor common room to look for Harry.

Harry woke up waiting for Hermione. _Dammit! I fell asleep! _Harry stood up but fell back down. His legs were numb because he slept on them. "Shit!" he cursed. Several Slytherins glared at him as they walked by. He tried again slowly this time holding on to the wall for support this was when he noticed the open door to Draco's room. _If I could just get in.__ The invisibility cloak, right, I left it in my room._ Harry slowly made his way to his room. That's when he literally bumped into Ron. They both fell flat on their butt.

"Ouch!" Harry groaned rubbing his back.

"Harry!" Ron called.

"Yeah?" he asked, pulling himself up.

"Can I borrow the map?"

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"What?" Ron replied.

"Have you seen Hermione?" He repeated slowly.

"No. I was looking for her. That's why I need to borrow the map."

"Ron, I saw her with Malfoy yesterday and I don't know where she went, but I don't think she left his room."

"You mean to tell me you were stalking my girlfriend all day long."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, stop acting like a child. Do you know where she is?"

"No. I came here to look for her."

"Good!" Harry walked to his room while Ron followed, "Good?! How can that be good? You saw her with Malfoy and I received a letter from her delivered by Malfoy's pet."

Harry opened his trunk and pulled out the cloak and the map, "Because then we can both look for her. Malfoy's door is open we can see if he did anything to her."

"Do you think Malfoy did anything to her?" Ron asked.

"Of course! It's Malfoy!" Harry placed the cloak over them and made their way to Draco's room. When they got their they checked the map for any sign of people when they saw no one they locked the door and inspected the room.

Harry noticed the crushed sculpture and it's bloody edges. "Ron!" he called.

"What?"

"This sculpture is covered with blood." Ron rushed over and took the sculpture in his hands. "What happened here?" he asked.

Harry walked over to the table and rummaged through the files, "Ron, I think I know where they went."

"Where?"

"Hyacinth manor." Harry held the papers up. "Let's go to the library and find this place."

"What do you think is he doing to her now?" Ron asked.

"He's probably making her suffer." He answered.

"Will you just get on the carriage!" Draco called.

"No, I want to see the sites." Hermione answered, refusing to get on the carriage.

"Well, you can bloody see it later! Just get on so we can get a move on." Draco stepped away from the carriage and dragged Hermione in. "Stupid girl! Wants to walk all the way to the manor." Hermione threw him a dirty look.

Draco and Hermione reached the manor after thirty minutes of a painful carriage ride. "We are here!" called the driver.

"Thank you!" Hermione stepped off the carriage and walked to the gate of the manor. A young man in uniform stopped them as they tried to get a closer look, "Sorry, this is a private residence."

Hermione smiled, "Oh we are so sorry. We didn't know. We are just visiting here. I thought me and my friend can take a look."

"You are just friends with him?" he asked.

"Of course! I will never love a woman like her." Draco sneered.

Hermione nudged Draco with her elbow, "What he means is we are just strictly friends."

"Well, if you really want to know things about Hyacinth Manor I'm going to the pub and I can tell it to you over lunch."

"That would be great!" Hermione flashed another smile, _My__ face is gonna be stuck like this if I don't stop smiling. I just wish Malfoy could cooperate. _The guy offered his arm which Hermione gladly took and walked in the pub with Draco following suite.

" 'ey Willie!" greeted the bartender.

"Hey Moe!" he called back, he ushered us to a table and sat down. "So what do you want to know about the manor?" he asked.

I sat beside him as Hermione flirted with him. It was strange to see Hermione Granger, the most uptight girl in Hogwarts, flirting with a complete stranger. It made me want to laugh, "Herm…" I stopped because Hermione's eyes grew wide open. "Hermia, Do you want to get some drinks?" I asked.

"No problem, chap. I'll order for you." Willie walked to the bar and ordered us drinks.

Hermione suddenly sat next to me and said through gritted teeth, "Do not call me by my name. Are you insane?!"

"Well, sorry. I can't believe you are flirting with him." I replied.

She looked at me then suddenly laughed, I didn't know why. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She answered, Willie came back with three drinks. He placed it on the table and they continued their conversation. It seems like I didn't exist here.

"So Will, Do you know who lives there?" she asked.

He leaned over, I think he just wanted to get as close to her as possible, "Well, I'm not really supposed to say but I heard that it's Narcissa Malfoy."

"Who is she?" she asked, acting like she didn't know.

"You don't know?!" he exclaimed, "He's the wife of Lucius, a supporter of He-Who-must-not-be-named. They have a son, I heard he's some arrogant prat who's worst than his father. The strange thing is he's also studying in Hogwarts with Harry Potter. I heard that the boy was repulsive and as dumb as a rock." By the time he finished, I had already clenched my fists and was just waiting for the right moment to beat him up, but Hermione' held my hand and loosened my fist. I calmed down, but I was too angry to notice I had taken Hermione's drink and finished it all in a gulp.

They continued with their conversation, Hermione asking him things and smiling at him while he tried to get his hand on her lap. I felt like slapping it off, but thought I would look like a jealous boyfriend than an accompanying friend. As was looking at them I suddenly felt dizzy and felt a pounding in my head. I shrugged it off, must be my lack of sleep. I swayed in my seat, trying to stop the spinning happening.

"Drake, are you okay?" she asked.

"Hey mate! You okay?" Willie asked.

"Yesh. I'm pine." I answered, strange I didn't know I can talk like that. I suddenly felt hot and sick. I wanted to puke.

"Drake, you're turning green." She told me, "Will, where's the loo?" she asked.

"Do you see that brown door. It's there."

Hermione pulled me up from my seat then carried me too the loo, "Let me help you." Willie offered.

"Nuh! Don't toush mee." I answered, he probably spiked the drink. I was about to go when we reached the loo, Hermione dragged me to the bowl where I just let it all out.

After five minutes, I stopped puking and Hermione helped me wash up. "What happened?" she asked.

"Ooh, lookit you you're whoozy." I answered, poking her cheeks.

"Stop that." She brushed my hand away and steadied me.

"I wanna go to sleep. Let's go to bed."

"Draco, I don't know what happened ,but we can't waste time we only have two more days."

"Schleep. Schleep."

Hermione shook her head and we made our way outside. After we got into the carriage I don't remember anything anymore.

The next thing I knew I'm on the bed and Hermione was on top of me. _What the hell happened?! I'm in my boxer! Did anything happen between us?! _I stared in horror as Hermione hugged me. Well, she was sleeping of course. I tried to scoot away,but she held on too tightly. I decided to wake her up. I stroked her hair to try and get her to moved, but she just kept on sleeping. I gently shook her shoulders and she finally woke up, "Huh?" she muttered.

"Hermione, what happened?" I asked.

"What?" she replied, I held her head and showed her our position. She immediately backed away. "Malfoy, what are you doing?!" she screamed.

"Me? You're the one on top of me hugging me." I screamed back.

"Wait!" she held her head and tried to compose herself, "Now I remember. You were drugged earlier. You passed out in the carriage and I took you up here, but then you woke up and just started stripping. I couldn't stop you so I grabbed the blanket. Wrapped you in it and pinned you down."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Get off it! Willie probably slipped something in my drink and when you grabbed it by mistake you probably drank it."

"Ha! You better thank me then. Saving you from perverted Willie while you flirted with him." I commented.

"Malfoy, are you…no…but…."

"What?" I asked.

"Are you jealous?" she asked.

"Me? Draco Malfoy? Jealous of you?! Never!" I snorted.

"But that wasn't what you said yesterday."

"What did I say?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you." She teased, "Get dressed so we can leave and find your mom."

"Wait! What did I say?" I asked again, she just shook her finger and walked in the bathroom.

As we were about to leave, to my surprise, I saw a familiar red head. It was Ron and Harry. _What are they doing here? Oh no! They're making there way here. Oh God! What if they recognize us? _I pushed Draco on the wall and leaned over to pretend we were kissing.

"What? Grang.." Draco stopped because I planted my lips on his. It was the only thing I can think of at the moment. When I saw Harry and Ron pass by. I pulled away.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Didn't you see them? Ron and Harry are here." I answered.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "Did you tell Weasley?"

"Of course not! He must have gone looking for me. I'm sorry,Draco."

"It's okay. You're not that bad." He answered smugly. I wanted to smack him, I was blushing from his comment.


	18. Chapter 17: Prejudice

Disclaimer: I wish…

My Note: Delays. Delays. Too busy. No time. Squeezing in. Pardon grammar and likes. Burned out. Still blocked.

Chapter 17: Prejudice

I was amazed at the civility that we had shown each other since we arrived here. I for one never dreamed of myself walking down the street hand in hand with my worst enemy. We passed by a quidditch shop and I couldn't help but notice the warmth in Draco's eyes, I can't imagine him feeling excited actually feeling anything at all. I chuckled and he looked at me disapprovingly, "Now what?"

"Nothing," I replied. I found great satisfaction whenever his brows knit together. It could only mean I was bothering him.

"You want to kiss me again don't you, Granger," he goad.

"I live for it," I answered sarcastically.

"Want to do it again," he asked, pivoting until he faced me and had his other arm on my waist.

"If you even try…" I remembered the fear that paralyzed me when he did that the first time and flinched when his face inched closer then he pulled back and laughed at me.

"Granger. Granger. Granger," he replied as if he was telling off a little child.

I pulled my hand away from his and walked briskly to get away from him, but he easily caught up with me with only a few strides. He gestured to take my hand, but I brushed it off. "Bugger off!"

"Touched a nerve, didn't I?"

I refused to answer and just kept my pace not looking at him the whole time. We were already halfway to the manor when he spoke again, "You're not seriously mad at me, are you!" He had an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

I saw in a movie once that saying a demeaning thing at exactly the right moment may bring temporary satisfaction but afterwards you would wish that you hadn't said anything and just kept your mouth shut. I didn't believe a word of it. This cannot possibly apply to someone as heartless as Malfoy, "I do not expect you, an unfeeling brainless obnoxious ass, who blackmails me to help visit his mother who I am assuredly is just as bad, to understand what emotions are. You just don't have them."

I knew that Malfoy loved his mother and it was underhanded for me to insult her when I haven't even met her. I half expected him to hit me, but he didn't. His eyes just grew cold and the smirk that was on his face earlier dissolved into a scowl. He walked quickly away from me I had to run just to catch up with his long strides. The movie I saw knew exactly what it was talking about. I wished I hadn't said anything and just kept quiet. Even if I was mad at him it didn't give me any right to insult him or his mother. Especially since he had kept his word and stopped insulting me.

I tried to apologize but whenever I was close enough to speak he would quicken his pace and I would just lose my breath trying to catch up. We were only a few miles from the front gate when he veered to his left and entered the forest. I asked him where we were going but he didn't reply. I was running after him just so I wouldn't get lost. I scratched myself on a branch that was sticking out from the side while I was running after him. It didn't hurt at first until I saw blood emanating out of the wound. I wanted to attend to it but Draco moved too quickly and I could hardly see him so I went back to following him.

After a few more minutes, I saw Draco stop. He was standing in front of a statue. It was a 20 feet tall statue of a dragon, its eyes made of emerald and its scales were covered with silver and gold. I was in awe of the beauty of this statue but the greater awe came when the statue started to move. Its joints creaked as its tail started to swing then suddenly it screeched. I backed away fearing for my life, but Draco stood calmly in front of it. The dragon gently nudged him with its nose. Draco pet the dragon and it purred like a kitten. He whispered something in its ear then it suddenly transformed into a falcon. In all the books I had read there was never a mention of a creature that could change into another form except for the one which we saw in Lupin's class and this was definitely not it. I was so dumbstruck that I couldn't move. The falcon, formerly the dragon, flew to the manor which was still a few miles away.

"Start walking," was all he said before he started walking again. I followed him closely, curious of what I saw and sorry for what I said. We walked for another twenty minutes then I saw the enormous iron fence which surrounded the manor. Draco paused and took out his wand, "Lesciat vincit Derou."

He gestured to me still scowling, I walked in front of the gate and muttered the spell I had made to keep us from being detected by everybody else. It required a fancy wand movement which afterwards gave me a shooting pain that came from my wounded arm. I looked at it and saw that it was no scratch, a fragment of the branch had embedded itself on my skin and was turning violet. Violet? That means the tree is poisonous. I felt a numbing sensation on my arm, it was worsening. The poison was spreading itself quickly inside my body. I was going to ask Draco for help but he had already made a whole in the fence and was inside. I followed him and we walked to the manor.

The manor was a breath taking, Its vine covered walls and incredible structure made me catch my breath. The inside was just as well. The elegant paintings of generations of Malfoy's who scowled at me were amazing. The sculpture of a man infused with a dragon was the center piece on the entrance. It was astonishing. The falcon I saw earlier appeared in front of us then a gentle voice accompanied it. A beautiful woman emerged from the doorway, "Draco, you came." She walked over to Draco and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you.," he replied. I thought I saw tears in his eyes. They pulled away from each other and she acknowledged me. "You brought a lady friend?"

"She's Potter's friend, Granger." He answered scornfully.

"Granger? Hermione Granger," she asked. I expected her to scowl and then insult me. I thought that if she did then it will justify my actions earlier and lessen my guilt. "My dear, thank you for visiting me."

So much for less guilt. Mrs. Malfoy approached me and also gave me a hug. I felt miserable for being such a bitch. "You have a lovely home," I commented. She smiled and thanked me. Draco was watching and still had the scowl on his face. I was going to apologize to her when I felt my knees buckle and the last thing I saw was the intricate painting on their ceiling.

When I came to, I was in a golden room and Draco was tending to my wound. "I'm sorry-for saying those things to you." I knew that he may not accept my apology but I had to. I'm pretty sure he didn't want to tend to me and his mother just forced him to. He looked at me still with anger in his eyes and told me to rest, "Don't move. The poison had done a lot of damage and the healing spell is not yet active. I have to prepare dinner." He hurriedly walked away leaving me on the bed. Did he just say prepare dinner? I gently lifted my arm and walked out of the room. Uh-oh. The manor was huge. There were rooms after rooms and with only the three of us in the house it will be impossible to find the kitchen.

I entered several rooms to find the kitchen. I was going to give up when I walked in a room and saw Mrs. Malfoy. She was watching the garden her back towards me. I turned to leave when she called out to me, "Sit with me,dear."

"I'm sorry for my intrusion," I replied.

"I enjoy the company."

I made my way beside her, she patted the seat next to her. I sat down and looked at the magnificent view of the Malfoy garden. The scent of flowers greeted me warmly and a splash of colors abound. I was still admiring the plot when she spoke.

"You know you are the first girl she ever introduced to me. Numerous women have passed in his life but he never introduced any of them to me."

"I think you misunderstood. We are not together. He just bla-asked me to help him."

"Draco is usually misunderstood. He isn't the person you see now. He was a sweet child. His father reprimanded him whenever he showed compassion towards others. He would constantly punish him for not being the best and I blame myself for not stopping him," tears slowly started to form in her eyes. "Now that his father's gone he will be able to be happy."

"Mother, dinner's ready," Draco called.

While we were having dinner I couldn't help but notice the warmth in Draco's eyes. He looked calm, peaceful and happy. I realized how much I didn't know about him. Spending time with him and hearing what her mother's words tugged at my heart. Draco's life was full of misery. That's why he was always so cruel. After a delicious meal I volunteered to clean up the plates. Mrs. Malfoy forced Draco to help too. When we were left alone I tried to talk to Draco ,but he didn't answer. He was leaning over the sink and cleaning the plates. I didn't know what to say. I walked over and hugged him.

My Note: I knew it wouldn't make any sense…see…still have block!


	19. chapter 18:Secrets unfold

My Note: I already wrote this chapter before I actually wanted to post it on Valentines day but something better came up so I'm retyping the whole chapter. Quite sorry for the wait and appreciate the reviews.

Chapter 18: Secrets Unfold

Draco dropped the plate he was washing and splashed the combination of water and soap on his shirt. I let go of him then he spun around and looked at me.

"Look at what you did!" he raised his voice glaring at me. "You-" his features suddenly softened as he saw me staring at him with teary eyes, "You got me all soapy."

He took off his shirt and turned his back to me to finish cleaning the dishes. That's when I saw them. Numerous scars on his back. Some of them were old, you can notice since they were starting to blend in with his skin but the others were still protruding. I traced one of his scars then I yelped as he suddenly seized my hand. His hand embedding on my skin.

"Don't touch it," he commanded, letting go off me.

I pulled my hand away and touched my wrist, it was red with the force he exerted. He went back to washing the dishes. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Only in my memories," came his reply.

I suddenly remembered what his mother told me, "His father reprimanded him whenever he showed compassion towards others. He would constantly punish him for not being the best." It pained me to know that he was constantly being hurt. Maybe that's why he hates me so much. I am one of the brightest in Hogwarts and I'm also a mudblood. I'm sure that his father is insulted that I can outdo Draco. I can just imagine him being whipped for not beating Harry in quidditch. All the pain he went through turned his heart to stone. I couldn't control my tears and I started to cry.

Draco spun around and faced me, "What? What did I do now? Did I hurt you?" He took my hand and gently touched my wrist, "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head and looked into his eyes. I have always misunderstood him and somehow hurt him. Now, he's asking me if I'm in pain and probably wants to help. How can he still feel compassion? If I was punished for caring I would've stopped. I would never care again, but he still can. I embraced Draco silently apologizing and congratulating him.

Draco kept silent, holding me in his arms. We remained like that for a while then he sneezed and I let go. "I'm going to change. Wait here. I want to show you something." He went off to his room as I waited in the kitchen drying my tears.

After a few minutes, Draco returned. "I'm sure you're curious."

"About?"

"The dragon."

I completely forgot about the falcon changing dragon at least until he reminded me. "Now that you mention it."

Draco took my hand and walked me through the garden. We arrived in a clearing surrounded by magically tall trees. They were about 200 feet tall the least. In the middle of the clearing was the dragon, sleeping peacefully.

"So what happened earlier?" I asked.

"I wasn't named Draco for nothing. My family has been given a gift that we have kept secret for a long time. I believe that it started when my ancestor met Slytherin and he endowed my family with the gift of speaking to dragons. I bet you haven't heard of _Drachiusse."_

I shook my head in agreement. I have read various books and I still haven't encountered the term.

"It's similar to Parseltongue. Its just that it's the language of dragons."

"So you can talk to them, but how did he change into a falcon?" I asked.

"Dragons are magnificent creatures. They are endowed with abundant powers that only need to be triggered. What I did was awaken his power. By using _Dracchiusse_ I am able to command him and teach him."

"And they just obey you?"

"All Malfoys are assigned one dragon that will serve as their guardian. He is mine. Onyx was given to me when I was five. At that age my father told me the family secret and taught me how to train him."

I stood there awestruck just processing everything that he had told me. A secret language given by Slytherin. Drachiusse, dragon language, command its power. There is really a lot more I don't know about Draco and it seems the more time I spend with him the more he seems human.

"You want to go for a ride?" He offers.

"NO!" I didn't mean to be rude but being near a dragon is one thing but riding it is another. I never agreed with brooms how much more a dragon. "Nope. Thank you but no thanks."

"C'mon! I'll ride with you. This is better than riding brooms. He's much faster."

"In that case, definitely not. In case you still don't know I don't agree with flying. Another thing I'm petrified of your dragon." I answered.

"After all we went through you still don't trust me. I thought you would have known me better by now."

Draco Malfoy is a devious man. He knew which buttons to push and he pushed them. I started to feel myself wavering. "No.No.No."

"It's just a ride. I'm going to be sitting behind you so you'll definitely not fall and Onyx is an obedient dragon and anyway he likes you."

"Likes me?" I said in awe. "How can he like me?" I asked.

"Because I like you." Came his reply.

That was it. It was a done deal. It's like one of the stamps that seals the deal. I was going to get on that 20 feet dragon and ride him. I must be completely out of my mind. "Okay."

He gave a satisfied smile than we approached Onyx. Onyx was still sleeping when Draco whispered on his ear then he woke up. He gave a fierce screech then spread his wings. "Lowulo!" Draco commanded. Onyx bowed his head until it reached the ground. Draco suddenly looked at me then asked me to climb his neck.

I hesitated at first but slowly and very carefully got on. Onyx's scales was so soft that it surprised me. I expected him to have steel hard scales but instead I got silky smooth and cotton soft. Draco also climbed up and sat behind me.

"If you want to turn left tap him with the heel of your left leg and vice versa. If you want him to stop just tell me, Okay?"

I nodded, then he mustered a command and Onyx's wings spread open then it gave five strong flaps and slowly we hovered above ground. Draco held on my waist making sure I don't do anything stupid like fall off. I was given confidence since I knew he wouldn't let go off me. I tapped my left heel and we veered to the left. Draco was right dragons were a lot faster it was like riding a rollercoaster at light speed. I enjoyed the wind blowing through my hair. I even gave a few shouts just for fun. I heard Draco laugh when I started cheering.

"I thought you said you hated flying?" he asked.

"I never said hate. I just said disagreed," I quipped.

We spent two hours just riding Onyx.I even felt bad that it was already midnight and we had to go down. When we landed Draco led me to my room where I kept saying I still wanted to ride but Draco said I couldn't since Onyx needs his rest and so do I. When he left I was thinking I could still go on but when my head touched the soft pillows I was out like a light.


	20. Chapter 19: Say You Love Me

My Note: I have just seen phantom of the opera and all I can say is the phantom's fine! Haha! Kidding aside they have a fabulous OST so I bought one and fell in love with one of its song so ….bear with me….

Btw before I forget I have to take note of all your comments…I noticed that you are right I keep on changing perspectives but if you've noticed that since the 17th chapter I've stuck to Hermione's to avoid confusion….Also there is this misconception about when Draco said "I like you" well…sorry to burst your bubble…he just meant I like you as in I can tolerate you now and you have just become a friend perhaps..

To:

LazyLAcy- I haven't seen the OC..we have it here but I haven't watched it yet so I really don't know if my work is same to it…but I guess that's good…uhm…also the idea to write this story well…this has been on going for two years..whoa! that long already…uhm…I dunno I just kinda thought of it…I think watching and reading multiple romantic stuff kinda gave me that idea…thanks for asking!

OoONikkiOoOWeasleyOoO- the marks on his back are from whippings from his father…he constantly got beaten up…

Chapter 19: Say You Love Me

That morning when I woke up it dawned on me that it was Christmas. I prepared myself and was dressed casually. I heard Draco's voice and walked towards it. It lead me to a charming living room where a Pine tree was decorated with crystals, ribbons, laces and magical star dust. It was surrounded by a mountain of gifts. On the sofa sat Mrs. Malfoy and beside her was Draco.

"Good morning! How was your sleep?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Great!" I replied.

"Happy Christmas!" greeted Draco.

"Happy Christmas!" I replied smiling at them.

Mrs. Malfoy stood up and walked over to the pile of gifts and took a small velvet box. "It's tradition for us Malfoy's to open our gifts on Christmas morning. Would you care to join, dear?"

"Uh..sure." I felt embarrassed since I don't really have any present for them and I'm sure they don't have any for me either. I was just out of place.

"Draco, why don't you open your gifts first." Mrs. Malfoy suggested.

Draco walked over to the pile and opened all of his gifts. They were all from his mother but from where I was standing Draco looked like a little boy who had his first real Christmas. He was giddy with excitement and was just smiling from ear to ear. He ripped through the wrapper and sometimes he even shook the box. I laughed as I watched him go through his gifts. Mrs. Malfoy offered me the seat next to her. "He looks ridiculous doesn't he? It's just his first Christmas with me."

Afterwards it was Mrs. Malfoy's turn. She also received a lot of gifts and most of them were also from Draco. She was graceful when she opened her gifts. One by one she would unwrap them. Never ripping the wrapper. Untying the ribbons. Everything she did emanated grace and beauty.

Afterwards there was an awkward pause as I watched them watch me. Mrs. Malfoy stood up and handed me the velvet box she earlier held. "This is for helping my son and visiting me."

Now I really felt embarrassed. Mrs. Malfoy got me a gift. I don't know how but she did. I slowly undid the ribbon. I took the cover off and was just amazed at what I saw inside. It was an emerald green pendant which was fashioned out of the Malfoy coat-of-arms. "Wow! Thank you!"

"It's a token of my appreciation." Mrs. Malfoy replied.

Draco walked in front of me looking quite uncomfortable, "Uh..I also have something for you." He handed me a brown paper bag. I smiled and slowly pulled out the gift. It was a diary. A silk covered, gold embossed diary with a lock. It had my name sewn on top in a beautiful cursive. "Uh..thank you!"

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"The key is the pendant." He added.

"Thank you so much. These are just beautiful and I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay. As long as you liked them, dear. Actually, Draco was up all night bothering shop owners to buy you this gift."

I was speechless and blushing. I took a look at Draco and he was to.

My Note: This was supposed to be with the last chappie

After a fabulous meal prepared by Mrs. Malfoy. She ushered us into this beautiful ballroom. It was decorated with numerous paintings. The walls were covered with exquisite golden drapes which accentuated the onyx marble. The ceiling was made of glass. It was actually covered with mirrors. The ballroom looked glorious.

"It's tradition for the Malfoy family to have a dance during Christmas. We usually hold it on the evening but since you'll be leaving I thought why not now. Hermione, if you don't mind?" Mrs. Malfoy asked,

I nodded and moved to the farther end of the room. Mrs. Malfoy spun her wand and golden lights emitted form the end and enveloped her. After the light subsided Mrs. Malfoy was now dressed in a breathtaking crimson gown. Draco did the same and emerged dressed in a stunning black suit. Mrs. Malfoy once again spun her wand and a beautiful and remarkably a muggle song played.

"No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you."

Mrs. Malfoy offered her hand and Draco took it and laid his other hand on her waist. They started to waltz. One and two and three and one and two and three, I counted silently to myself. They executed the steps perfectly, never missing a beat and flowing gracefully with song.

"Say you love me every waking moment…..Say you need me with you, now and always . . ."

They spun around the room, sharing smiles. I looked at Draco's face as they passed by me. His eyes looked so vibrant. So happy. I also noticed Mrs. Malfoy her eyes had the same expression. I guess for their family Mr. Malfoy's imprisonment was freedom. At least as far as being able to share these beautiful memories.

" All I want is freedom, a world with no more night . . . and you always beside me"

They slowed down and stopped just beside me. Mrs. Malfoy had a shrewd look on her. I couldn't quite grasp what it was but it was there. She stood beside me and looked at Draco. He looked at me and I looked back at him. Mrs. Malfoy suddenly spoke shattering the silence, "Draco, why don't you dance with Ms. Granger?"

He didn't reply. He just stood there observing me. I was once again speechless. I didn't know if I was going to smile or refuse. Mrs. Malfoy once again spoke, "Don't be shy. You're already family."

I looked at Draco and saw him offer his hand, "May I have this dance?"

I gave a gentle nod, I took his hand and he placed his arm on my waist. As we spun around the room. I suddenly became aware of the song. I've heard of it before from a popular play The Phantom of the Opera.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .Iet me lead you from your solitude . . ."

One and two and three and one and two and three, I was counting to myself. Worried I might miss a beat and step on him. I didn't even look at him I just looked at the ground and kept counting.

"Say you need me with you here, beside you . . . anywhere you go, let me go too -Christine,"

"Hermione," He whispered.

I looked at him and saw him smile. We didn't speak. We just looked at each other as we spun around.

" that's all I ask of you . . . Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . say the word and "

I glanced at Mrs. Malfoy as we passed her. She had a pleased smile over her face. I looked back at Draco. I wanted to thank him for everything. Sharing his secrets. Letting me meet his mom. There was just so much I wanted to say and yet I couldn't. Everything between us was unspoken.

"Love me that's all I ask of you. Anywhere you go let me go too . Love me that's all I ask of you"

The dance felt like an eternity. We didn't even notice that the song had ended until Mrs. Malfoy approached us.

My Note: So do you like it? Wait! This is very important! Take note that the part when the name Christine was uttered Draco said Hermione..you substitute Hermione to the lyrics. Okay. Now I really am out of ideas….


	21. Chapter 20: Ignorance is Bliss

My Note: After my very long break I've finally decided to update…I know you want to kill me if you're patient enough to still be following this fic…sorry.

Chapter 20: Ignorance is Bliss

Harry and Ron had used floo powder to get them into Biourne. They arrived a day ago and they still hadn't found a trace of Hermione or Malfoy. They've been asking around and it seems no one has seen them.

Harry was agitated, whenever they asked someone and their reply was that they haven't seen them he felt his stomach drop. "Where could she be?"

Ron was in the same state, he felt bad after their argument and now she was missing with their archenemy. He wished he could have gone about the deal differently. Just understood her and enjoyed her company. "Maybe they visited the shops here. We might as well check."

"What if they already left? What if he's taken her somewhere else?" Harry asked weakly. He had not gotten any sleep since they came here. Images of Hermione with Malfoy kept popping in and out of his dreams.

"Where else would Malfoy go? C'mon let's check this one," Ron opened the door to a quaint bookstore. A plump, bald old man was arranging books, his spectacles sliding to the tip of his nose. "I'll be there in a minute."

He placed the last book into the shelf and proceeded to accommodate Harry and Ron, "What do you lads need?"

"Good morning, sir. We were wondering if you've seen these two." Harry asked handing him a photo of Hermione and Malfoy. His stomach clenched, he hoped that he could finally tell them where they went.

"Hmm…," he studied the picture closely, "Can't say I have. I'm sorry. Maybe you boys are interested in giving your girlfriends personalize notebooks. It's very, how do you say that, 'in' these days."

"No, thank you," Harry turned to Ron. "He hasn't seen Hermione too. There are a dozen more shops here."

"Excuse me, did you say Hermione?" the store owner asked.

"Yes, do you know her?" Ron asked.

"No, but a curious thing a boy came knocking at my door yesterday evening asking me to personalize a diary with the same name. I really doubt that it's a different person. That name is special," he replied. He pulled out a large brown notebook. "Here it is. A boy named Drake Malroy paid for it."

"Drake Malroy? It must be Draco," Ron turned to Harry. "Do you know where he resides?"

"Oh, sorry. I can't give out that information. Unless, you have special reasons why you're looking for him."

"He's taken our…best friend hostage. Her name's Hermione," Harry tried to explain. He was desperate. He wanted to find Hermione as soon as he can.

"Hostage? I don't think so. He made me create the most expensive and elegant print I could ever make. It was made of the finest material. Very expensive and he even made me create a special lock for a very costly necklace. He seemed more in love than a hostage taker."

"Malfoy? In love?" Harry snorted. "He's a great actor. He's taken her against her will. You could give me a bit of credit here," Harry didn't like using his name to get favors but he needed it this time, "After all I am Harry Potter." Harry lifted his bangs and showed his scar.

"You should not boast about who you are boy," the man replied. Harry embarrassedly dropped his hand. "But if you're really that determined then it means this must be very important. Wait here, I'll check the records." The old man walked into a cramped room with what appeared to be thousands of books. He pulled out the newest one and brought it out with him. He laid it on the table and leafed through the pages; Harry was skimming it on his own with his heart pounding with anticipation. This may be it. The clue they needed to find Hermione.

The old man paused and turned the book to their direction, "Here, it says Drake Malroy, Special Order. Silk heading "Hermione" with special golden locket. To be delivered at Clover Inn. Rush."

"Clover Inn?" asked Harry. "Haven't we just been there?"

"I remember inquiring there. We should try it again. They might still be there we should try asking if a 'Drake Malroy' checked in."

"Malfoy's not that stupid. He must have used a different name, changed his appearance too."

"Excuse me, boys. May I see that photo again?" Ron politely handed him the picture. "Hmm, now that I think about it he does look like this except he was a brunette with green eyes. Attractive young fellow. Looked like you."

"Thank you, sir. You've done us a great service," replied Harry.

"Glad I could help," he replied closing the book. "I still think it wasn't kidnapping."

"Great Malfoy's parading here looking like me!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"The Inn is only a few blocks away we should get there in a couple of minutes," Ron replied trying to calm his friend.

"And could you believe what the owner said? That they looked like lovers?! Maybe Hermione doesn't want us to come and save her maybe she came here on her own free will."

"Don't be ridiculous. Hermione's not foolish enough to trust someone like Malfoy," Ron replied. They were nearing the Inn a couple more minutes and they were there.

I hope, was all Harry could think of. Hermione had acted strangely in Hogwarts but he blamed it on what turmoil she was experiencing. Being torn apart by your best friends can get you pretty screwed up, but is it enough to make her help the enemy. They once again stepped inside Clover Inn and approached the receptionist. "Excuse me, has a Drake Malroy checked in?"

"I'm sorry we don't give out that information," the lady replied.

"Please. This man has taken our friend against her will and we're afraid she might be in danger," Ron pleaded.

Harry's patience was wearing thin, why anyone won't cut them some slack and help them find Hermione. "He might not have checked in as Drake Malroy. We have his picture," Harry handed the picture of Malfoy scowling that he had taken from the Slytherin common room. "He is now parading as a brunette with green eyes and may be accompanied by a lady. Here's her picture."

The woman stared at it carefully trying to remember but she had seen a dozen faces and could not remember each and every one of them. "No, I'm sorry. I cannot remember anymore too many people visit the Inn."

Harry's shoulders dropped in defeat, he thought that with the lead the store owner gave they could find her but it seems like it was another dead end. "Thank you," said Ron taking the pictures and turning to leave when a drunken man approached them.

"'Ey, I heard you are lookin for this bloke with brown hair and green eyes with a woman. I saw 'em. Who can forget? The woman was steaming hot. The bloke puked and puked." He laughed, "I'll help you. Clover! Do you remember the lovers?"

"Why yes. They are such a cute couple," she replied.

"It's them."

"Oh, but they seemed in love. You know come to think of it they do look alike. They just checked out a few minutes ago."

"Thank you for your help," Harry replied. They rushed out of the Inn and ran outside. Harry searched the streets for couples. There wasn't any. He was frustrated. How could they have missed them! He ran, followed the streets looking for any sign. He was out of breath and tired when he noticed a carriage and a couple getting in. He shouted, "Hermione!"

The blonde woman turned and he saw her. It was Hermione. Beside her was Malfoy, he was helping her in. She looked at him and tried to say something, he couldn't decipher everything but he caught enough to know that she said she was fine. They entered the carriage and it drove off.

Harry was both relieved and angry. He thought he would never find her but now he did he wished he hadn't. She didn't look like she was taken against her will. She was smiling when he saw her. They were right. Every one of them. They looked like lovers.

Ron finally caught up and saw Harry staring at an empty road, "Did you see them?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "We're going back to Hogwarts."


	22. Chapter 21: Misconceptions

Chapter 21: Misconception

Hermione was relieved that Harry had only seen her when they were about to leave. She cannot handle a confrontation with him right now. Other matters were occupying her mind, mainly the one sitting beside her.

Draco faced the window, staring at the shrinking landscape of the town they just visited. He had been quiet since they left the manor, focusing all his attention in packing and leaving as discreetly as possible. The truth was, he was trying to prolong the inevitable conversation he had to have with her. Much has changed since the day he first blackmailed her into his service. He had grown familiar of her presence, no matter how irritating and unnecessary he found it. He smirked at the memory of her being disgusted by seeing him make out with a prefect.

Hermione carefully studied his features, his lips was twisted into a smirk. Hermione was curious about what could bring him such great amusement. Before she would be sure that it's some form of torture that he's concocting for her, but now under the circumstances she's not anymore. Her mind wandered again, this time to the inevitable. Sooner or later they would have to talk about what will happen when they get back. Will she still be in debt to him? What about the time they spent here? The dance they shared? There were just too many questions going through her mind.

He turned and faced her, "What?" He asked in a toneless voice.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Then stop staring at me. You're creeping me out."

"I'm starting to grow on you, aren't I?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Yes, much like household mold."

"Just walked right into that one," they both ended up laughing which was followed by an eerie silence. The carriage suddenly felt stuffy and it seemed like there wasn't enough air going around. Hermione opened one of the windows, "Shut the window!" Draco shouted. Hermione was taken aback, she had not heard him shout at her for so long.

"What's your problem? You've been acting strangely since we left the manor," she asked.

"You are! You and your irritating stupidity! People might see us."

"Me? I'm the problem? I'm stupid?" Hermione's temper was starting to rise and so was his. "Who was dumb enough to almost die?! Who needed MY help to visit their mother?!"

"I never asked for your help! You just love sticking your nose into other people's business!" He replied.

"Me? Who blackmailed me into working for him?! You're the one sticking your nose into other people's business!" Their argument was turning into a screaming contest, whoever could scream the loudest and right now Hermione's winning.

"Well, it doesn't matter then because when we get back you'll still be working for me and you're going to suffer for your insolence!"

"It figures! Only you can be that ungrateful! Here, take it back!" she shoved the diary and the necklace at him. "I can't keep it. It's making me sick."

"What am I going to do with it?" He shoves it back to her.

"I don't want it." She gives it back to him.

"Fine. If you don't want it and I'm damned sure I don't either. Let's just get rid of it," he replied irritably. He tossed the diary and the necklace out of Hermione's open window.

"What did you do?!" Hermione would have jumped off the carriage if she could instead she rapped violently at the driver's seat. "Stop the carriage! Stop it!"

"Yes ma'am," replied the driver slowing down the carriage. Hermione leapt out and started looking for the diary and the necklace.

She didn't care about it really. She just didn't want Mrs. Malfoy to think that she had no regard for what she gave her. She'll just mail it to her if she has to. The dust that their speeding carriage had sent floating in the air was hindering her from finding it quickly.

Draco was unnerved by the argument. This wasn't the way he expected the conversation to go. He needed to be far away from her. She just makes him so damned emotional. "Driver, go!"

"But sir the lady's still out there."

"I said go!" Draco ordered. The driver closed the door and whipped the horse into a run leaving Hermione behind.

Hermione turned when she heard the carriage moving. That asshole, she thought. She found the diary somewhere by the bushes still intact and the necklace was on the road. She started walking back towards the town so she can floo herself back into Hogwarts.

When Hermione arrived in her room she was surprised and was apprehensive upon seeing Harry on the couch staring, rather glaring at her. Ron was inside his room sleeping peacefully.

"Harry, I need to explain…" she trailed off.

"Yes, Hermione. Explain. Tell me what you were doing with Malfoy? Why you left without a word and made us worried sick about you?" His temper was rising and so was his voice.

"I left a note. It was just a short trip. I just needed to do something," she explained nervously. Harry looked dead serious something she had only seen in a few circumstances most of which involves Voldemort.

Harry rose from his seat, "Short trip? You just needed to do something? I was worried sick! I thought something happened to you! I thought I lost you!"

Hermione backed away from him, "Harry, I just went out for a while. You're over reacting."

Harry was in rage, "Over reacting?! I went to find you and see you cozying up to Malfoy and I'm over reacting?! I think I'm even under reacting!"

Hermione was tired, she walked into the town for thirty minutes before she was able to floo back. Harry's grilling wasn't helping. "Harry, I think you're forgetting one little detail," she said calmly. "I'm not your girlfriend."

Harry was silent.

"Wherever I go, whatever I do and whom with is none of your business. I think we've made that clear when I saw you with Cho and you saw me with Ron." Hermione was pleased that she was able to at least shut him up. She was still angry about what Harry had done and now he attacks her acting all high and mighty about what she does when he is worse. She still saw the anger in his eyes but now it was stained by a hint of regret. "I'm tired. I need to rest." She said as she walked towards her room.

She was startled when she felt Harry pull her towards him. He wrapped her in an embrace and apologized. She felt her resolve weaken. She truly wanted to stay in his arms and forget all that had happened but she couldn't because they all did. She looked away and pushed Harry back. "I can't do this," she replied walking back towards her room.


End file.
